A new Enemy Ahead
by thundastrke1
Summary: What happens when the digidestined face their ultimate fears? New enemies will be forced to battle... conversion of light and darkness will take place in this epic new lost adventures of the digidestined!
1. Chapter 1

The story that will be posted here will be an ongoing thing. My friend and I have written six books about digimon but I will post the fourth, fifth and sixth books on here (episode by episode) because the first three were a little silly. The story plotline revolves around the digimon adventure 01 and 02 gang. I will fill you readers in on the previous three segments so you won't get confused.

The first book only featured the original (adventure 01) digidestined and was centered on Myotismon's return to earth. The gang had to defeat all of Myotismon's three forms: Myotismon, VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon. They succeeded but a new enemy appeared, her name was LadyMyotismon (yes a lady version). She had a human form which we called her Gemma. She was an exchange student at the digidestined's school and caused a lot of trouble between the group. She especially had her eyes on Tai. And her father is Yamaki (a different Yamaki). Gemma was after 8 dragon amulets (one for each of the original digidestined) but we took them all. Now each original digidestined have the power to transform into dragons each corresponding to an element, Tai: fire and darkness, Sora: air, Matt: ice, Izzy: poison, Mimi: nature, Joe: water, Tk: thunder/air and Kari: light. There was an enormous battle between the original group and Gemma and Yamaki. A new DNA evolution was found. Seraphimon and Magnadramon had DNA digivolved into Angelmon and kicked ass. The bad guys obviously lost.

The second book featured both the original digidestined and the 02 gang (Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken). Gemma and Yamaki had made a comeback tour which made it bad for the good guys because they resurrected Arukenimon and Mummymon. LadyMyotismon (Gemma) was defeated but also had another form, PrincessMyotismon. Soon enough, Gemma and Yamaki had come up with a plan to eliminate the digital world by stealing its fractal code (season 4, we know). But that wasn't the only problem, MaloMyotismon was back and had joined forces with Cerubemon and the five evil legendary warriors. Another big battle arose and at one point the earth was eliminated as well. The digidestined had succeeded yet again but MaloMyotismon had de digivolved back into Myotismon and captured four of the eight crests. Yamaki and Gemma had survived the battle and escaped.

And finally, the third book still featured the first two series digidestined. Myotismon was at it again, but we defeated him for good. Along the way, Yamaki was also destroyed but Gemma had a change of heart and became a new digidestined, her digimon being LadyMyotismon. But that all was a lie, Gemma was really conserving her energy so she could digivolve into a new form, QueenMyotismon. And yes, she still has a big crush on Tai. QueenMyotismon released a new foe named the Shadow Lord who had the upper hand for a while but by the end had lost along with QueenMyotismon. No one knows how but Gemma yet again, survived the big battle. The third book ended with Imperialdramon and Omnimon having a battle to see who would be a better digimon. Omnimon won, which put Davis into the hospital.

The fourth book begins with Davis in the hospital… (and yes we still have the tai, sora and matt love triangle... and tk, kari and davis love triangle as well)

**THE FINAL BEGINNING! **

Everything was back to normal except that Davis was in hospital for 4 months after Omnimon defeated Imperialdramon FM and the blow knocked Davis out! So 3 months later Davis is finally getting out of hospital…

"I wish Davis was in hospital for longer because I was having so much fun without him!" June exclaimed. "Oh shut up June, just be glad Davis is alive!" said June's mother. "Yeah June! And has Jim dumped you yet?" asked Davis. "No because I haven't asked him out yet," replied June crying. "He probably already has a girlfriend by now," Davis said sarcastically. "Shut up!" June yelled. Suddenly she screamed… "AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled again. "What is it now?" asked Davis. "There is one of those digital creatures again," she replied. "Oh my god! It's only my partner, Veemon," replied Davis. "Hi Davis' sister, I'm Veemon nice to meet you," introduced Veemon. "I just wish we could get in contact with the other Digidestined! Kari, Tk, Yolei, Cody and Ken are probably waiting for me to plan a get-together party or something… Hey! I just got a brilliant idea! I'll plan a party and invite all of my Digidestined friends over! Perfect," said Davis. They left the hospital and they drove home…

Meanwhile at Tai's house… "I haven't been this bored since, well since never!" said Kari. "I know how you feel! And the digiport hasn't been opened since," said Tai. "Maybe it's because we aren't needed anymore. There doesn't seem to be anymore danger," said Kari. "Then why are your digimon still with you? Agumon went back to the digiworld after him and the others gave their power to Imperialdramon to make him mode change," said Tai. "I don't know! But Myotismon isn't coming back is he Tai?" asked Gatomon. "Definitely not! He got destroyed 3 times! That is way over now," said Tai. "But Gemma?" asked Kari. "She is still out there but I think Myotismon was controlling her to do his dirty work for himself," said Gatomon, "Just like he controlled me." "I just can't believe Sora picked Matt over me," said Tai inside his head, "I wonder what Sora's doing at this very moment."

At Sora's house… "I just don't know what to think. First I have feelings for Tai but now I have feelings for Matt! I kinda like both of them but I don't know who to pick? But I can't forget that Tai fell in love with Catherine, ewww! But on the other hand Matt had to go on a date with June! Oh I just don't know," said Sora confused. "We haven't seen each other for at least 3 or 4 months. That is a long time. I just don't want anyone to get hurt in a bad way," said Sora, "Ok, I'm gonna take a test of who would be a better choice, Tai or Matt? Ok this game should decide my future… Sora and Tai!" It came up as 60% chance. "I hope I made the right choice… Sora and Matt." It came up as 60.01%! "Oh my god! Matt won! He has to be the right one for me," said Sora, "But I can't ring Tai up and say I like Matt now. I'll say it when the time is right. I'm gonna go ring Matt right now." Meanwhile at Matt's house… "I can't believe I don't like Sora anymore! She is going to be so jealous and angry," said Matt, "What do I do now? I know, I'll ring up Tai and explain the situation, he can help me."

Matt dials Tai's number… RING, RING, RING! "Hello Tai speaking." "Hey Tai it's Matt." "Oh hey Matt what's up?" "I don't know how to put this but I don't like Sora anymore." "What! You don't like Sora anymore (hehe) that is too bad," said Tai jumping for joy. Suddenly the other line is ringing… Matt put it on 3 way calling… "Hello," said Matt. "Uh, hey Matt!" "SORA! Uh, what's up?" asked Matt. "I'll stay quiet and see what she says," said Tai in his mind. "I've got something to tell you and it is urgent." "Yeah sure what is it?" asked Matt. "Uh… well… I just wanted to say that… I don't like Tai anymore! I like you," said Sora. "YOU DO?" shouted Matt and Tai at the same time… "OH MY GOD TAI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND TO THINK I WAS EVER INTERESTED IN YOU!" yelled Sora as she hung up. "Thanks a lot Tai! You now ruined my relationship forever and it's all your fault," said Matt. He hung up… "I'm dumped," said Tai. "Tai you got to stop getting yourself into trouble," said Kari.

Izzy's house… "I just don't get it. The digimon are still here so it must mean something else is out there but it can't be since MaloMyotismon got destroyed and he is the most dangerous digimon alive! But Gemma has disappeared and hasn't returned since! Something is going on and I want to know what it is," said Izzy. He logged onto the internet and was searching it for something… "WHAT IS THIS? AN EMAIL FROM GEMMA!" shouted Izzy.

At Joe's house… "Hello Joe speaking!" "Hi Joe this is June, Davis' sister. Is Jim there please?" June asked. "What do you want with my brother?" asked Joe. "I want to go out with him," replied June. "WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST ASKED ME THAT!" Joe shouted nearly having a panic attack, "I'll get him for you." Jim went and answered the phone… "Uh, hello…" "Hi Jim, this is Davis' sister June. How are you?" asked June blushing while she was talking. "Good now I wanted to ask you something for nearly 4 or 5 months," said June. "Yeah what is it?" asked Jim. "Will you go out me?" asked June embarrassed. "Uh, yeah ok," replied Jim. "Ok see you Friday at 8," said June. She hung up. "OH MY GOD I'M GOING OUT WITH JIM!" shouted out June. "Oh shut up," said Davis.

Meanwhile in America Mimi was enjoying her new crush… "Haha! I am so happy I got rid of Joe and got with Matt! He is so cute!" said Mimi. "But I can't believe I didn't get to go out with Michael, spewing!"

At Tk's house… "I can't believe I asked Kari out and she said yes! Davis is going to be so jealous," said Tk. He and Kari arranged a date at the diner… "I got to go on a date with Tk. Cya," said Kari. "Why does Kari get to go on a date with Tk and I'm stuck here dumped by Sora," said Tai.

At Davis' house… "Hey I'm gonna go to the diner to go and get something to eat," said Davis. "Ok, be back soon," said his mum. At Yolei's house… "I love Ken, I love Ken, I love Ken," said Yolei over and over again. "Can you stop with that and just write it on your msn to Ken," said Hawkmon. "Ok fine no need to be a party pooper," said Yolei. At Ken's house… "Haha, Yolei just sent me love hearts because she loves me!" said Ken blushing. "Oh god Ken I'm getting a headache," said Wormmon. Cody's apartment… "I wish my dad was here! Armadillomon I'm worried about the gate to the digiworld! It has been so long!" said Cody. "Don't worry about it Cody, I'm here and I will protect you," said Armadillomon.

At the diner… "Oh Tk, this is so romantic! Thanks," said Kari. "I wanted to make this special for you," said Tk. They started kissing… Davis walked in… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KARI IS KISSING TK! AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Davis. Everyone stopped and stared at Davis and Veemon. "Even Gatomon and Patamon are having a romantic lunch as well!" said Veemon super jealous. Suddenly Tai walked in and stared. Matt walked in 5 minutes later, then Sora after… "See that is what I call romantic!" said Sora looking at Matt and Tai. "Uh… I love you Sora!" said Tai. "What's the matter Davis? Jealous?" asked Matt. He stormed off… "He deserved that," said Kari. "Matt who do you like anyway?" asked Sora. "He likes me!" said Mimi standing in the doorway… "WHAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" shouted Sora. She slapped Mimi. "You wanna fight! Bring it on," said Mimi. "Oh no! Someone has to stop this!" said Gemma! She started kissing Tai… "GEMMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" yelled Tai. Mimi, Gemma and Sora were in a huge fight… Kari, Tk, Matt and Tai were just staring. Suddenly Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Ken and Joe walked in… "What is going on?" asked Yolei. "A huge fight!" replied Tk. Suddenly… "What is happening?" asked Kari starting to fight Yolei! All the Digidestined started fighting for no reason… "All is working perfectly," said Gemma!


	2. Chapter 2

**GEMMA'S TWIN BROTHER! **

"Why are we fighting each other?" asked Kari having a fight with Yolei for absolutely no reason. Sora and Mimi were having a real fight… "I can't believe Matt dumped me for you!" shouted Sora. "Well it isn't my fault he likes me better because I'm more hotter than you," replied Mimi. "Shut up Mimi," said Sora. "If I hurt any of you I'm sorry because I'm not even doing it! It's like I'm being controlled," said Ken. "Davis is the only one who isn't affected by this weird spell," said Cody. "Someone has to contact him with the D-Terminal now before it is too late," said Tk. Yolei got her D-Terminal out but for some reason it dropped out of her hands… "This is really bad," said Yolei, "Huh? The digimon don't seem affected by it! Hawkmon go and find Davis and bring him back here now!" "I'm on it," said Hawkmon. He flew out of the diner…

"Hey Gemma is not doing anything. Maybe she's behind all of this," said Tai. "I forgot to mention earlier I got an email from Gemma saying that she is going to the diner to get revenge," said Izzy. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Matt. "I did! That's why Yolei, Cody, Ken and Joe came along. The rest of you had your mobiles turned off," replied Izzy. "Why didn't this happen to us before! Why now?" asked Joe. "Beats me," replied Cody. "Stop this guys," said Gatomon. "We can't control it," said Kari. "All of you suckers have fallen right into my trap," said Gemma.

At the beach… "I can't believe I saw Kari and Tk kissing! I wish it could've been me," said Davis. "Cheer up Davis! Who cares, you must like someone else besides Kari," said Veemon. Suddenly Hawkmon came rushing down to the beach… "Davis! Veemon!" Hawkmon yelled. "What is it now Hawkmon?" asked Davis. "The others, they are all under some kind of spell that is allowing them to fight each other," Hawkmon replied. "Are you serious? Come on Veemon," said Davis. Off they went... When they got to the diner… "Finally you've come to help," said Yolei. "Who's behind all of this?" asked Davis. "It's Gemma! You've got to stop her now," replied Yolei. "Did you hear that Veemon? Go get her," said Davis.

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon." "Oh how pathetic! A champion can't stand up to me!" said Gemma. "V Laser," said Exveemon. Gemma blocked it… "It won't work. You've gotta DNA digivolve with Stingmon," said Davis. "I don't think so," said Gemma. Suddenly she clicked her fingers and a flute started playing… "Oh no! Ken, this is the flute that controlled me and Digmon when we versed Arukenimon," said Wormmon. "Oh great," replied Ken. Suddenly Wormmon got controlled… "I guess that is a no-no," said Exveemon. "You got that right," said Davis. "That flute playing is actually an illusion created by me to control all insectoid digimon," said Gemma. "We've got to stop this," said Kari. Suddenly the Digidestined stopped fighting… "Cool, we stopped," said Tai. "Yes you did but I have an even bigger surprise for all of you," said Gemma laughing. "Wormmon are you okay?" asked Ken. "Yes I am now Ken," said Wormmon. "Okay, it's time for payback," said Yolei. "I agree," said Tk. "Lets do it," said Cody. "Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon… Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon… Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon… Patamon digivolve to… Angemon." "Attack guys," said Tk. "Gemma must be defeated so we can win," said Mimi. "You said that right," said Sora. "V Laser, Blast Ring, Tail Hammer, Hand of Fate, Spiking Strike, Lightning Paw." "That will never stop me… Electric Wave," said Gemma. It crashed into the digimon. "Angemon's attack is most effective on evil digimon. But Gemma is a human who can turn into a digimon. This is bad," said Matt. "Then we'll just have to DNA digivolve," said Ken. "Oh I don't think that will be happening any time sooner," said Gemma.

Suddenly this teenage boy about 17 walked in… "Who is that hunk of a guy?" asked Sora blushing badly. "Meet my twin brother Jordan!" said Gemma. "Oh no! Now we've got double trouble!" said Yolei. Suddenly Jordan had a marble in his hands… "What is that?" asked Joe. "It's a marble that will make your digimon turn evil," replied Jordan. It activated and all the digimon went evil except for Gatomon because her tail ring stopped it from affected her… "Gatomon save yourself! Get away from them before they hurt you," said Kari. "Haha! Grand Horns," said Aquilamon. "Move outta the way now Gatomon," yelled Kari. Gatomon moved just in time… "I am going to eliminate you! I am controlling both Gemma and Jordan's body," said Myotismon. "If we get him out of their body they will become good and then Gemma will stop kissing me," said Tai. Gatomon ran towards Gemma from behind her back… "Lightning Paw." "That can't affect me," said Gemma. She blocked it and knocked Gatomon unconscious… "Now attack her and destroy her for good," said Jordan.

"NO!" shouted Kari. "I WILL MAKE GATOMON MY SLAVE ONCE AGAIN!" shouted Myotismon from Gemma's body… "V Laser, Tail Hammer, Blast Ring, Hand of Fate, Spiking Strike." "Digi Armour Energise." "That won't work either," said Jordan. "Gatomon is dead meat," said Sora and Mimi just staring. "And we can't even do one single thing," said Matt. "We're helpless," said Yolei. "Kari is going to be devastated," said Davis. "We're doomed," said Cody. "How do we stop it?" asked Tk. "We need a miracle," said Joe. "But how, it's impossible," replied Izzy. "I can't do anything," said Tai. "This is mostly my fault," said Ken. "GATOMON! PLEASE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" shouted Kari. Suddenly everything went into light… "Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!"

Suddenly everything went clear… "Gatomon digivolved," said Kari. Suddenly Angewomon stopped the attacks… "Stop this! All of you have no idea of what is going on do you? It seems like I have to destroy that marble once and for all," said Angewomon, "Heaven's Charm!" She managed to turn Angemon back to normal… "Thanks Angewomon! Now it is time to show them what the angels can do," said Angemon. "Celestial Arrow, Hand of Fate!" Suddenly it struck Gemma and Jordan. The marble broke into pieces and disappeared… "No! What have you done?" Jordan asked angrily. "Lets show them all what true power can do!" said Gemma. "Crimson Darkness!" said Gemma and Jordan. It got Exveemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Stingmon. They went back to their rookie forms… "Oh no, they were overwhelmed," said Yolei. "Do you still think he is hot now Sora?" asked Tai. "Yes I do," replied Sora. "Myotismon! You have cause pain and suffer for too long. It is now time for you both to pay for all your crimes against the Digidestined," said Angewomon. "Kari! Tk! You know what to do," said Angemon. Tk and Kari with the rest of the digidestined held up their digivices towards Angemon and Angewomon. "Say goodbye Myotismon… MAGNA ANGEL ARROW!" shouted Angemon and Angewomon… It created a major explosion…

Myotismon's spirit left Gemma and Jordan and disappeared forever… Angemon and Angewomon reverted back into their rookie forms. "Finally no more danger," said Kari. "You said it," said Tk. Everything was free from anymore danger. "We've got to see how Gemma is," said Davis. Everyone ran over to Gemma and Jordan. Sora was with Jordan, admiring how hot he looked… "Hey what happened to me?" asked Gemma confused. "You were being controlled by Myotismon for about 5 years! We finally got rid of him so he won't be coming back any time sooner," said Tai. "Huh? Where's Jordan?" asked Gemma. "He's over here," replied Sora. Gemma ran to him. "Jordan, wake up please," she said. Suddenly he started to wake up… "Hey Gemma, what happened and who are all these people?" Jordan asked. "Well this digimon named Myotismon was controlling both of us. And these people are our friends. They rescued us from Myotismon," replied Gemma. "She thinks we're her friends," said Davis. "Shut up Davis and just be glad Gemma is back to normal," said Yolei. "Where is your house?" asked Matt. "Well actually I live in the apartment right next to Tai's apartment," replied Gemma. "So that's why nobody wasn't home all the time," said Kari. "So is your dad really Yamaki?" asked Tk. "Yes he is! But not anymore. He is destroyed, right?" asked Gemma. "Right, he was such a sucker," said Jordan. "But we now know he is permanently gone for good," said Mimi. "Precisely," said Izzy. "Come on, we better get home or else everyone will probably panic," said Cody. "Yeah, I agree," said Ken. Meanwhile in the digitalworld in Myotismon's castle, a strange force had 2 spirits lying in the castle waiting for 2 people to find them and become the new and improved darkness…


	3. From Dawn to Complete Darkness Pts 1 & 2

**FROM DAWN TO COMPLETE DARKNESS! PTS I & II **

"Haha! With these 2 spirits in my power they will be given to the 2 chosen ones and then they will be covered in complete darkness forever! HAHAHAHA!" said the strange force… At Gemma's apartment… "Hey Jordan, come look at the news," said Gemma. Jordan came rushing downstairs… "What is it?" he asked. "_We have a major exclusive tonight! The diner in Odaiba was completely trashed by a bunch of kids called the digidestined and their strange digimon companions. There was also 2 people involved who were actually attacking the kids and their digimon. Could we be experiencing more monster attacks? Could all this stuff about the digimon be coming back to haunt us? We will keep you updated." _"We are so dead," said Jordan. "We will find a way to get those camera men out of our faces as well as the digidestined. We are their friends now," said Gemma.

Meanwhile at Tai's house… " I can't believe this whole time Gemma was actually good but with Myotismon's spirit inside of her and Jordan," said Tai. " I know! So now we have nothing to worry about, right Tai?" asked Kari. " I sure hope so Kari," replied Tai. Matt's house… "I can't believe Sora! She falls in love with Jordan and doesn't give a stuff about me," said Matt. "Just get over it! You're with me now and no one will ever break us apart ever again," said Mimi. "You're right! I been over reacting too much," said Matt. "But do you wanna know what is really bugging me the most?" asked Mimi. "What?" asked Matt. "I still think there is a danger still growing that we don't even know of," replied Mimi.

At Izzy's house… "So have we actually defeated all the enemies we were supposed to or was it all a trick?" asked Izzy to himself. Suddenly Izzy's computer started acting freaky… "Hey Izzy can you hear me?" asked Tentomon from the computer. "Tentomon, its been so long," replied Izzy. "I know Izzy, I'm so happy," said Tentomon. "So why did you call me?" asked Izzy. "Something is activating in Myotismon's castle and it is very strong. Davis and the others should check it out," said Tentomon. "But I've never sent them to Myotismon's castle before. It could be dangerous," said Izzy. At Yolei's house, Kari, Tk, Cody, Ken and Davis were all having a meeting… "Okay gang so what do we do now?" asked Yolei. "Hey I'll go and call Gemma's apartment and ring her to see if she wants to come," said Kari. "Ok Kari," said Yolei. Kari dialed her number… "Hello Gemma speaking." "Hey Gemma, it's Kari." "Oh hi Kari." "Hi, um, would you like to come over to Yolei's house and have a meeting about all of what has happened?" asked Kari. "Yeah sure. We'll be there in about 15 minutes," said Gemma. They hung up… "Yep, they'll be here soon," said Kari. "Great, who wants to play go fish while we wait?" asked Davis. "I hate go fish," said Yolei.

At Gemma's apartment… "Jordan we have to go to Yolei's house for a meeting," said Gemma. "But Gemma I have a video email from a strange shadow," replied Jordan. "What!" Gemma exclaimed. She went upstairs… The video email talked to Gemma and Jordan… "Both of you listen, and listen carefully. I have 2 legendary spirits just waiting for you. But first you have to get 2 digivices called D-Tectors. After you get them you will be allowed to capture the spirits," said someone. "But how do we get them?" asked Jordan. "They are in your drawers," replied someone. Gemma opened it up and there they were. 1 pink D-Tector and one blue D-Tector… "Wow! Cool," said Gemma. "Now point them to the screen and say digiport open. You will travel into digiworld and you will see a castle. That is where I am located," said someone. "Digiport open!" said Gemma and Jordan. They transported into the digiworld… "So what did this thing say? Look for a castle or something," asked Gemma. "Hey look over there! The castle. It's the only one in sight so it must be it," replied Jordan. They started walking towards it… "Excellent! Justice will be served," said someone. At Yolei's house… "I told you Gemma won't be coming," said Yolei frustrated. "It's been 20 minutes and she still isn't here yet. Maybe we should go on without them?" asked Tk. "Ok fine," said Kari. "So what are we going to do? We've bet like every enemy and still there might be danger," said Cody. "But why hasn't our digimon gone back to the digiworld? There isn't anymore danger," said Yolei. "We don't know that do we," said Davis. "I wonder what happened to Azzulongmon. After we saw him after we defeated BlackWarGreymon, he said everything was going to be fine after we defeated MaloMyotismon but it didn't. We had to battle Gemma and Myotismon all over again, not to mention Arukenimon and Mummymon for a second time," said Tk. "Also Yamaki who turned himself into an evil Azzulongmon. You guys weren't there because it was only the original digidestined back then," said Kari. "But wasn't Gemma created from Yamaki?" asked Davis. "At first she was just a robot that looked exactly like a human and walked and talked like one. But after a while Yamaki had a program to turn robots into exact humans so that is what he did to Gemma. Then she actually became a real human being. He probably created Jordan as well but we're not so sure," replied Kari. "So what do we do now? Since we've defeated Myotismon for good this time and Izzy is 100% sure he won't be coming back, it seems like the digiworld will be a better place," said Tk. "Exactly, because the digiport from our homes is closed. So hopefully nothing bad will happen," said Ken. "But our digimon are still here. They should have returned to the digiworld after we had defeated Gemma and Jordan," said Davis. "Look, who knows what is going to happen now! There could be a force out there that we don't even know about and we're sitting around here like a bunch of babies that need their bottle! Maybe this force has sealed off the gate to digiworld so maybe that is why the digiports have been closed for 4 months. And remember that 4 months here is like 40 years in the digiworld. Time is much faster in digiworld than it is here. So while we sit here and do nothing, the digiworld could be dying," said Yolei. Everyone was speechless with their mouth wide open… "How right you are girly. I am the biggest threat to digiworld that I am the ruler of this world," said someone.

At Izzy's house… "Izzy look! Gemma and Jordan are heading for Myotismon's castle. What are we going to do?" asked Tentomon. "We'll have to contact Davis and the others. They're the only ones who can save us," replied Izzy. Digiworld… "I can feel evil around this area," said Gemma. "I hope this isn't a trap," said Jordan. "If it was then why were we given these D-Tectors?" asked Gemma. "I dunno but we might be in danger," said Jordan. They got to the castle's entrance. "Uh, how do we get inside?" asked Gemma. Suddenly the drawbridge just opened… "Like that," replied Jordan. They walked inside…

At Yolei's house… RING! RING! RING! "Hello Yolei speaking." "Hi Yolei, its Izzy." "I need you to come over to my house because there seems to be a disturbance in the digiworld. Gemma and Jordan have just rushed in there. But I don't know how they got in there without a digivice," said Izzy. "We'll be there straight away Izzy. Cya," said Yolei. "What was that about?" asked Davis. "Izzy told me there was a disturbance in digiworld and that Gemma and Jordan have gone into digiworld without a digivice!" Yolei repeated. "That explains why they weren't here," said Kari. "Let's go," said Tk. "We're right behind you Tk," said Patamon and the other digimon.

At Myotismon's castle… "My D-Tector's showing me a map saying we have to go inside here," said Gemma. "Ok, well lets go in," said Jordan. They walked in… "I'm so glad you could make it," said someone. "Oh no, it's you!" shouted Gemma and Jordan. "But how did you… It's impossible… You're the ruler of digiworld," said Gemma. "That is right. Now there is something you must have," said someone. "We are so not taking anything from you," said Jordan. "Fine! I will have to force you," said someone.

At Izzy's house… "Izzy! We're here," said Kari. "Ok, now listen up. I'm sending you all to Myotismon's castle. That is where the disturbance is coming from," said Izzy. "But I thought it was destroyed after we defeated MaloMyotismon," said Tk. "Well it wasn't! Now I need you to go and stop Gemma and Jordan from doing anything stupid," replied Izzy. "Right! Lets go gang. Digiport open," said Yolei. But nothing happened… "Oh no! The digiport is closed," said Cody. "But how?" asked Ken. "It must be that strange new enemy," replied Kari. "Now what do we do?" asked Izzy. Digiworld… "Let us go," yelled Gemma hanging from a wall. "I cannot allow you! Once I put these spirits into your D-Tectors, then you will be reborn," said someone. "What do you mean reborn?" asked Jordan. Suddenly someone showed Gemma and Jordan the spirits… "OH NO! YOU CAN'T!" shouted Gemma. Suddenly they went into the D-Tectors and there was a dark light… Suddenly when the chains broke off, there was smoke everywhere… "HAHAHAHAHA! No one will ever stop me! And with the digiport closed, I can destroy the whole of digiworld with these 2! HAHAHA!" said someone…

"NO you can't do that to us! I won't let you," said Gemma. "Won't or can't," said someone. "He's got us trapped no matter what," said Jordan. "Once I put these 2 spirits into your D-Tectors, I will be invincible," said someone. "What do you mean?" asked Jordan. He showed them the spirits… "OH NO! YOU CAN'T!" shouted Gemma. Suddenly they went into the D-Tectors and they activated with dark light… The chains broke off and the smoke cleared… "HAHAHAHAHA! I AM INVINCIBLE! I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" said someone. "What do you want us to do for you master?" asked Gemma in a digimon form. "I want you both to head out and destroy the destiny stones and then the digitalworld will fall!" "Yes, as you wish!" said Jordan, also in a digimon form. "Because the digiport is closed, no one can enter except for Gemma and Jordan! HAHA!" said someone. Izzy's house… "Why won't this stupid computer open already?" asked Yolei. "It's got to be the enemy," said Cody, "Who else could it be?" "But why was Gemma and Jordan the only ones allowed to go into digiworld?" asked Kari. Suddenly there was a video call on Izzy's computer… "Hey look at this! A video call coming from the digitalworld!" shouted Izzy. "What?" said Ken. They all looked at the computer… "Hello digidestined! I am here to tell you that the digiworld isn't going to last much longer because my minions are going to destroy all of the destiny stones! And the digiport is closed so all of you cannot enter digiworld! And when you do enter digiworld, there won't be a digiworld to go to anymore! And all of the digimon that are in digiworld are all going to be demolished! And also, don't try to make your pathetic digimon digivolve because you won't be allowed to! I've figured out how to stop armour digivolve as well as DNA! So you will all be worthless to me! So you can't do anything! HAHAHA! Goodbye fools." "Oh my god! I am going to die," said Yolei. "But how do we defeat this new enemy if we can't go into the digiworld and our digimon can't digivolve, DNA digivolve or armour digivolve?" asked Kari. "That's what we all want to know," replied Tk. Suddenly there was an earthquake… "Whoa! This is a really bad day," said Davis. Suddenly the dawn from the sky went completely darkness… "We have to warn Tai and all the others," said Cody. "I'll call a meeting tonight. I'll ring up everybody and tell them to meet up at my house. Ok, be here at 7:30pm," said Izzy. "Right," said Ken. Off they went…

Digiworld… "There it is! The first destiny stone! Partner, are you ready?" asked LadyMyotismon. "Of course," said Myotismon. "Crimson Lightning, Eternal Crimson Lightning." "Oh no! Gemma and Jordan have gotten the 2 spirits that made them fuse into LadyMyotismon and Myotismon. This is really bad," said Agumon. "I agree, we've got to tell Matt and the others," said Gabumon. "Let's go," said Tentomon. They went to the closest digiport and tried to contact Izzy in the meeting… "Ok Izzy, what's this about?" asked Tai. "Well there is a new enemy!" Izzy began. "What? But who is it?" asked Matt. "We don't know yet but let me get on with my story… Well Gemma and Jordan went into the digiworld without a digivice and I don't know how. So they went to Myotismon's castle and that is when Tentomon told me that they were there so I contacted Yolei and the others. They came but they couldn't open up the digiport with their D3's," explained Izzy. "Why? What happened?" asked Sora. "We then got a video email from the enemy saying he has sealed off the digiport and he has created 2 minions to go and destroy the destiny stones. And our digimon and the new kids digimon haven't got the ability to digivolve, DNA digivolve or even armour digivolve when they are in the digitalworld. And that's about it guys," finished Izzy. "So how do we beat this enemy?" asked Mimi. "Izzy just finished saying we can't," replied Joe.

Suddenly Izzy's computer activated… "Tai, Izzy! Can you hear us?" asked Agumon. "Yeah we can. What's going on?" asked Tai. "Gemma and Jordan have the 2 spirits of LadyMyotismon and Myotismon," explained Agumon. "What! This changes everything! Where did the new enemy even get the spirits?" asked Yolei. "We don't know but one destiny stone is already destroyed," said Gabumon. "This is bad," said Davis. "You got that right," said Ken. "Have you heard from Azzulongmon?" asked Cody. "No we haven't! But we did learn that there are 3 more rulers. Zhuqiaomon is the ruler of the east, Ebonwumon is the ruler of the west, Baihumon is the ruler of the south and Azzulongmon is ruler of the north," said Tentomon. "Maybe they can help?" asked Tk. "Which area is Myotismon's castle in?" asked Kari. "The north," replied Agumon. "But then where is Azzulongmon?" asked Mimi. "No one knows. And the other 3 rulers are missing as well," said Gabumon. "What if the new enemy has kidnapped them all?" asked Sora. "We don't know," said Tentomon. Suddenly they lost connection… "What do we do now?" asked Joe. "Maybe Gennai can help," replied Izzy. "Indeed I can," replied Gennai. "Gennai, are we glad to see you," said Kari. "Please help us. We can't defend ourselves against the new enemy," said Mimi. "I no exactly who the new enemy is," replied Gennai. "You do!" everyone shouted. Digiworld… "This is even more fun than I expected! Oh hang on, it is the boss," said LadyMyotismon. "Yes master," said Myotismon. "I got another mission for you to do," he said. "Yes what is it?" asked LadyMyotismon. "I want you to go and hunt Gennai down and bring him to me! He will destroy my cover and also tell the Digidestined how to make their digimon digivolve," said the boss. "Right away sir. We will not fail you," said Myotismon. Off they went…

Izzy's house… "If you know who the enemy is shouldn't you tell us?" asked Tai. "Yes but this enemy is very different from the others. The only way you can win is to transform your digivices. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Tk and Ken, you will go and meet me at your school in the computer lab tonight. At midnight I will hopefully be able to grant you the power to make your digimon digivolve once again. Now go," said Gennai. He left… "We have to go now," said Davis. "Hold it," said Yolei, "Remember Mr. Fujiama said teachers were going to be on guard duty starting from this week because it seems someone has been sneaking in and out of the school. We are the ones who keep sneaking in and out of the school to go to the digiworld so they want to catch us. So we will have to be extremely careful." "Right, gotcha," said Cody. Off they went. "So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Matt. "I guess we just have to sit and wait," replied Izzy. "But how come they get new digivices and we don't?" asked Mimi jealous. "Well they are the only ones who have the power to armour digivolve as well as DNA. So the rest of us are kinda useless at the moment," replied Izzy. "I just wish Azzulongmon was able to give all of us the power to digivolve into Mega or Ultimate level," said Joe. "But how much power does Azzulongmon want to give us everytime we're useless. We can't afford to lose Azzulongmon because then the balance of the north side of digiworld will be destroyed," said Sora. "This time we might just lose and we might never be able to stop the digimon from coming into our world again. The digiworld and the real world might be destroyed and we can't afford to take that risk," said Tai. "Right, I just hope the others are alright," said Sora.

In the streets… "Ok we're nearly there! Just a few more minutes and we should be at the school," said Davis. Suddenly the school came into view so the digidestined hid behind some bushes… "Look at that! Every single teacher could be surrounding the whole school and even more inside probably," said Cody. "Why don't we distract them while you guys make a run for it," said Hawkmon. "Are you sure?" asked Yolei. "I'll go instead. I'm like a cat so they will think I'm someone else but then they will find out I'm a cat. Perfect disguise," said Gatomon. "Ok go for it," said Kari. Gatomon crept out of the bushes… "Hey look over there," said one of the teachers… They all started chasing Gatomon. "Now's our chance. Lets go," said Ken. They ran to the front entrance of the school and went in… "Hey Gatomon, did you escape alright?" asked Kari. "Yeah," replied Gatomon. They saw the computer lab and started heading for it when… "Hey, who goes there?" asked Mr. Hinturo (the principal). "We're stuck," said Davis. Suddenly Patamon used a boom bubble and broke a window in the far corner. Mr Hinturo started heading right for it… "Excellent work Patamon," said Tk. They went inside the computer lab… "Ok Gennai said he will be in a hologram here," said Cody. Suddenly a small light shone and the holographic Gennai appeared… "Gennai we haven't got much time, we need you to change our D3's now," said Kari. "Ok here goes," said Gennai. The digidestined held out their D3's and they started activating… Suddenly they got changed into digi-phones. "How cool! Our digivices turned into digital phones," said Davis. "Call them DM's. Stands for digital mobile," said Gennai.

Suddenly… "Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Gennai just gave the power to the kids. Get him now," said LadyMyotismon. "Crimson Lightning," said Myotismon from the digiworld. "AHHHHHHH!" yelled Gennai. He fell to the ground… LadyMyotismon grabbed him and they both escaped… "Oh no, what do we do now?" asked Ken. "Lets go to the digiworld," said Tk. "Alright lets go… Digiport open!" shouted Yolei. There was that massive bright light and then Mr. Hinturo came in the computer room. He saw that no one was in there… In digiworld… "OH MY GOD! Look at this place! It looks so dead," said Kari. Suddenly they saw the destroyed destiny stone. "We're too late," said Tk. Suddenly they saw LadyMyotismon and Myotismon escaping with Gennai… "STOP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Davis…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	4. From Dawn to Complete Darkness Pt III

Before this episode begins, you readers might want to know that during the second book, Tai bonded with an evil digi-egg of darkness which transformed him into his evil counter-part, Tai-Yang. Tai-Yang is controlled by the Tai's secret crest of darkness. He plays a major role in the final three books. Enjoy ;) and please review.

**FROM DAWN TO COMPLETE DARKNESS! PT III!**

"Digiport open!" shouted Yolei. They went into the digiworld… "OH GOD LOOK AT THIS PLACE! It's so dead," said Kari. Suddenly they saw the destroyed destiny stone. "We're too late," said Tk. Suddenly they saw LadyMyotismon and Myotismon dragging Gennai back to their headquarters… "STOP RIGHT NOW!" yelled Davis. "I don't think so fool… Eternal Giga Destroyer," said LadyMyotismon. "Digivolve now guys," said Yolei. "Veemon digivolve to…" But nothing happened. "What? How come Veemon couldn't digivolve?" asked Davis. "That new enemy must have been telling the truth. We can't digivolve," said Davis. "Try again," said Cody. "Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon digivolve to…" But still nothing happened… "Haha! Those fools will never catch us at that rate. Haha!" said LadyMyotismon. "This is going to be way easier than I thought," said Myotismon… "Hey look! Gatomon's tail ring is glowing," said Kari. "Hey Tk, I can feel the energy to digivolve," said Patamon. "Me too," said Gatomon. "Maybe Patamon and Gatomon are the only ones who can digivolve," said Tk. "Lets give it a shot," said Kari. "Digi Armour Energise." "Patamon armour digivolve to… Pegasusmon flying of hope… Gatomon armour digivolve to… Nefertimon angel of light." "We'll be back soon guys! You stay here and try to figure out this digivolving problem," said Tk. "Cya soon," said Kari. Off they went… "It looks as though only 2 of them have figured out how to armour digivolve. I betcha it is because of her tail ring that only the 2 strongest were able to digivolve," said Myotismon. "I will have to agree with you," said LadyMyotismon. "Let me go now! I haven't done anything to you," said Gennai. "Be quiet old man," said Myotismon. They were nearly at the castle… "Hey look over there Tk," shouted out Kari pointing to a black figure. "What is it?" asked Tk. "It looks dangerous. Should we check it out?" asked Pegasusmon. "We might as well. And besides we know where the castle is so we should have some time," replied Nefertimon. They flew to the black figure…

"Wow! What is that thing?" asked Kari. "Who knows," replied Tk. They were looking at a big dark crystal. "That's where the destiny stone was destroyed," said Pegasusmon. "I'm guessing that Myotismon and LadyMyotismon planted a dark crystal that stops us from digivolving. That is what's causing the other digimon to not digivolve. My tail ring reflected the dark power so you and I could digivolve Pegasusmon," said Nefertimon. "So how do we destroy it?" asked Tk. "The only possible way of destroying this crystal is by getting Gennai to activate a beam of energy into your DM's so then we can all armour digivolve, digivolve and DNA digivolve," said Pegasusmon. "Come on we have to go and rescue Gennai before it's too late," said Kari. Off they went… Earth and at Izzy's house the digidestined are worried… "Well the others have seemed to make it in the digiworld with their new DM's," said Izzy. "What does DM stand for?" asked Tai. "Digital mobile. I'm guessing this specific device will allow them to go to and fro in the digiworld and hopefully allow their digimon to digivolve," replied Izzy. "Well can we try and open up the digiport from here? I mean we do have different digivices so it's worth a shot," said Matt. "Ok everyone hold up your digivices," said Sora. And so they did. "Digiport open," they all said. But nothing happened. "It was worth a shot," said Joe. "We should be helping out the others as well but we can't," said Tai. "We just have to be really patient," said Joe. "Hey I gotta go meet my mum at the movies," said Tai. "Ok talk to you when you get back," said Matt. Off he went…

Back in digiworld… "Oh come on! Why can't our digivolutions work?" asked Yolei. Suddenly she got an email from Kari. "Hey an email. It says: Yolei, the reason you guys can't digivolve is because of a dark crystal buried where the destiny stone once was. Check it out. Tk and I are heading to the castle now. Thanks, Kari," read out Yolei. "I got a strange feeling about this dark crystal. I wonder who made them?" asked Veemon. "Someone very evil I think," replied Davis. "Now duh Davis," said Cody. "Lets go find the dark crystal," said Ken. Off they went… At the castle… "Time for you to be destroyed," said Myotismon. They went inside the castle and all the doors and windows locked… "How do we get in now?" asked Tk. "We'll have to think of something," replied Kari. At Tai's house… "Ha! Fools. They actually bought my pathetic lie. Now to eliminate Gennai once and for all and plant more dark crystals… Digiport open!" That person went into the digitalworld straight to Myotismon's castle…

Inside the castle… "Master, we have bought you Gennai as you requested," said LadyMyotismon. "Excellent!" said an evil human. "Oh no! How did you get back?" asked Gennai shocked. "That is a very good question," replied the human. Outside… "Rosetta stones, Star Shower." "Nothing is working," said Tk. Suddenly the dark crystal sent out a dark energy… Pegasusmon and Nefertimon de-digivolved… "This is so bad," said Kari. At the dark crystal… "Wow! It looks so evil," said Ken. "But who would create such a horrible thing?" asked Armadillomon. "Only someone so evil," replied Cody. Suddenly where the destiny once was came a bright light… "What is happening?" asked Hawkmon. Castle entrance… "What is that?" asked Tk. "I don't know but it is giving me strength and power," replied Gatomon. "Same here," said Patamon. "Tk do you really think they could digivolve?" asked Kari. "It's worth a shot," replied Tk. "Patamon digivolve to… Angemon… Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon." "They did it," said Kari. "Allow me to open up the gate for you… Celestial Arrow," said Angewomon. The door suddenly opened… "What is that?" asked the human. "It seems 2 of those digidestined have managed to enter the castle," replied Myotismon. "Help me, I'm in here," yelled Gennai. "I will have to destroy Gennai as soon as possible," said the human. "We will go and hold off those digimon for you," said LadyMyotismon. Off they went… "Look, it's them," shouted Kari. "Crimson Lightning," said Myotismon.

At the dark crystal… "It seems that dark energy made our digimon weaker than before," said Davis. "And we've got the power to digivolve from that light but we haven't got any strength left," said Veemon. "Don't worry, you can all have a rest until Tk and Kari come back," said Ken. Izzy's house… "It looks like Yolei and the others have found a dark crystal. It's like unbreakable. If the other 6 destiny stones are destroyed and the dark crystals go in their spots then every single digimon in digiworld will be completely under the control of the dark crystal," explained Izzy. "This is getting so worse," said Mimi. "Duh Mimi," said Sora. "I'll email Kari and see when Tai is going to be back," said Matt. A few minutes later… "Kari replied back saying Tai hasn't got any plans to go to the movies and besides her parents are in another part of the country visiting their grandmother," replied Matt. "But where did Tai go?" asked Joe. "I'll go to his house and see if he is there," said Sora. Off she went… Myotismon's castle… "Celestial Arrow," said Angewomon. "Eternal Darkness Arrow," said LadyMyotismon. Nothing happened. "There has got to be a way of destroying them," said Tk. "But how?" asked Kari. "Hand of Fate," said Angemon. It got Myotismon. "You go on ahead while we hold them off," said Angewomon. Suddenly Angemon got knocked down… "Time to destroy you for good… Grisly Wing," said Myotismon. "Angemon digivolve," said Tk. "Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." "I think it is you who is going to be destroyed… Magna Sword," said MagnaAngemon. He cut Myotismon's attack in half and got Myotismon himself. Kari and Tk headed for the other room where Gennai was being captive… "Gennai! Are you okay?" asked Kari. "Yes I'm fine but you have to get out of here," replied Gennai. "Who is behind all of this?" asked Tk. "The person behind all this madness is…" But Gennai was suddenly cut short when a dark ball attacked Gennai and he fell unconscious… "Who's there?" asked Kari scared. At the apartment building… "This is way freaky," said Sora, "When I was little I used to hate the dark and I still do. It's pitch black. I never should have volunteered to go." Sora walked up to Tai's house and knocked on the door… "He… Hell… Hello… is anyone in there?" asked Sora shivering. She opened up the door and walked in. She saw a light coming from the computer room and she walked in… "What is this? A digiport has opened. But who has opened it?" asked Sora. Suddenly Sora saw a video of a black figure… Sora pressed play… "2 digidestined kids have managed to enter the castle. We will go and stop them," Myotismon said. "Excellent. Now to set a trap for Tk and Kari," said the human. Sora saw who it was, "Tai! No wonder he had to go. But how did he… It doesn't make sense." Sora ran out of the apartment and headed straight for Izzy's house… She ran inside… "IZZY! MATT!" yelled Sora.

When she got inside… "What is it Sora?" asked Matt. "Tai is in the digitalworld, controlling LadyMyotismon and Myotismon," replied Sora, "WHAT!" yelled all the digidestined… At the dark crystal… "Wow! An email from Izzy. It says Kari and Tk need you! Tai is about to kill them. Please go and help," said Cody. "This is bad," said Yolei. Off they went… Myotismon's castle… "Haha! It is a pleasure to see you all again," said the human. "Wait! That voice sounds familiar! TAI!" yelled Kari. In the other room… "Did you hear that MagnaAngemon? Tai is the one who is behind all of this. We have to help," said Angewomon. "Right away," said MagnaAngemon. "Celestial Arrow, Gate of Destiny." LadyMyotismon and Myotismon got knocked to the ground… The angels flew to the other room… The human came into view… "TAI-YANG!" shouted Tk, Kari, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. "Yes it is! I have returned. I told you I couldn't be defeated that easily. With Tai's crest of darkness I was able to be reborn," explained Tai-Yang. "Destroy him guys," said Tk. "Heaven's Charm," said Angewomon. Tk and Kari ran for Gennai. "Not so fast… Darkness Revolution," Tai-Yang said. Tk and Kari ducked and it got Gennai. His data got destroyed and Tai-Yang absorbed it… "No! You destroyed Gennai," said Kari. Suddenly the other digidestined came… "Whoa! That explains the dark crystals," said Davis. "How did you come back?" asked Yolei. "Well my work here is done! I will look forward to seeing you again," said Tai-Yang as he disappeared along with LadyMyotismon and Myotismon. "How do we defeat him now?" asked Kari…


	5. The Countdown Begins! Pt 1

**COUNTDOWN UNTIL THE DIGIPORT IS CLOSED FOREVER! PT I! **

"I cannot believe it! We got defeated! This is even worse than when MaloMyotismon got all the demon chi powers and all the elements and combined the demon world with earth," said Yolei. " I know! We just can't get away from all this danger," said Kari. "Don't worry Kari, I'll always be here for you no matter what," said Tk. "Me too," said Davis. "Thanks Tk," said Kari. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "But… but…" Davis was so jealous. "Trying to win points with Kari, looks like it failed once again," said Yolei. "Yeah," said Cody. "So are we going into digiworld to save the second destiny stone?" asked Ken. "We can't," replied Tk. "And why not?" asked Davis. "Because we all have a meeting at Izzy's house about how we defeat Tai and all that," replied Cody. "Ok so when is it?" asked Ken. "In half an hour," replied Yolei. "We will go into digiworld for half an hour and if we can't save the destiny stone we will have to come back. But just in case Tai-Yang tries to destroy it 2 people will stay in digiworld while the rest of us go on ahead to the meeting," said Kari. "Ok agreed," said Tk. "Digiport open," said Yolei.

Myotismon's castle… "I am very disappointed in you," said Tai-Yang. "Sorry master. We are both very sorry," said Myotismon. "We will defeat those digidestined kids once and for all," said LadyMyotismon. "Yes and it better be permanent," said Tai-Yang. Suddenly there was an alert sound… "It's our master," said Tai-Yang.

They went into the secret room and bowed down in front of the screen… "Master, we have excellent news. We have destroyed 1 destiny stone and we have implanted the dark crystal in that place," said Tai-Yang. "Good! Now I need you all to be very cautious and listen up very carefully. After we destroy the 7 destiny stones and replace them with the dark crystals then we will have all of the digitalworld under our control. But if you manage to fail then I will have no choice but to destroy them myself. And I hope I don't have to do that," said the master. "It will not happen," said Myotismon. "For sure we must be the strongest," said LadyMyotismon. "I hope you are because if you fail me then I will take both of your data and attach it to my own," said the master again. "And we do have Gennai's data because I destroyed him as you commanded," said Tai-Yang. "Excellent! Hand it over immediately," said the master. "Yes," said Tai-Yang as he gave Gennai's data to the master. "Now go and destroy the 2nd destiny stone. And since the digidestined will be going back to go and have a meeting in the real world, 2 of the humans will still be here defending the stone. When 4 of them go I want you to lock the digiport so they cannot escape. Even with those pathetic DM's. Then destroy those 2 digidestined and then our job will be a lot easier," replied the master. He went off the screen… "Lets go," said Tai-Yang. Off they went…

At the 2nd destiny stone… "Ok so what do we do now?" asked Davis. "We have to protect it obviously," replied Yolei. "Ok guys digivolve," said Cody.

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon…

Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon…

Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon…

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"Tai-Yang and his gang will be coming soon so stay sharp," said Tk. "Lets put a force field around the stone," said Ken.

But suddenly… "They're here," shouted Kari. "Haha! You will not escape my wrath," said Tai-Yang. "Crimson Lightning, Eternal Crimson Lightning."

Earth… "I cannot believe it! We trusted Tai and all this time it has actually been Tai-Yang and that stupid crest of darkness!" said Sora. "Tell me about it! We have to do something but what can we do? We are just so useless and nothing works. Unless our digivices can get changed as well," said Mimi. "But Tai-Yang destroyed Gennai for good. Unless we destroy Tai-Yang then Gennai will be revived," said Izzy. "So when is Davis and the others coming over?" asked Joe. "In about 15 minutes. I got an email earlier saying that Tk and Kari will be staying behind in digiworld to try and protect the 2nd destiny stone," replied Izzy. "But how was Tai able to go into the digitalworld without a new digivice. Tai-Yang still needs one to go to and from both worlds," said Sora. "Unless the darkness that consumed Tai enabled him to get a new digivice," wondered Matt. "This is like so weird," said Mimi. "I hope the others are doing ok," said Joe.

Digiworld… "HAHA! Give up yet?" asked Tai-Yang. "We've got to DNA digivolve," said Tk. "Right!" said Ken.

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon…

Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to… Silphymon…

Ankylmon, Angemon DNA digivolve to… Shakkoumon."

"Not them again. When will they realise that nothing will ever defeat us," said LadyMyotismon.

"Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb."

"Haha!" said Tai-Yang as he put his hand out and the attacks disintegrated… "What? This is seriously bad," said Kari. "You will never defeat us not in a million years," said Myotismon. "Eternal dark ball," said LadyMyotismon. "Grisly Wing," said Myotismon. The DNA digimon fell down… "Time to destroy the destiny stone," said Tai-Yang, "Ultimate Darkness Laser." "OH NO! The gold ring has come off. The destiny stone isn't going to hold much longer," said Tk.

"Harmonious Spirit, Astral Laser, Sting Strike."

"They will never quit… Nightmare Claw," said Myotismon. Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon were incased in stone…

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? OUR DIGIMON ARE IN STONE!" yelled Kari and Tk. "I have been so humiliated today and it is time we showed them who is the boss," said Davis, "Paildramon Mega digivolve." "Um, how is he supposed to mega digivolve if he is in stone?" asked Yolei whacking him on the head. "He is so stupid," said Cody, " I kinda feel sorry for you." "Yeah I know," said Ken. "Hey I just got a brilliant idea," said Kari. "Spill," said Tk.

"Now nothing stands in my way," said Tai-Yang. He touched the destiny stone… "Time for the destruction," said Myotismon. "Exactly," said LadyMyotismon. "Ultimate…" said Tai-Yang. "We can turn into dragons," said Kari. "Only us because the others don't have an amulet," said Tk. "I wish I had one," said Davis. "Darkness…" Tai-Yang said slowly. Tk and Kari turned into dragons… "Quick stop him!" yelled Kari.

"Lightning Ball Strike…

Light Ball Strike."

It got Tai-Yang in his back… "Stop them," ordered Tai-Yang.

"Crimson Lightning…

Eternal Ray of Darkness."

"Move," shouted Tk.

Earth… "I'll go to Tai's house and see if he has any records on a new digivice or something," said Sora. Her and Matt left Izzy's house…

At the apartment… "Hey look in Gemma and Jordan's apartment. We should go in and have a look around," said Sora. In they went… "I'll go check upstairs," said Sora. Up she went… "What a messy apartment," said Matt. In Jordan and Gemma's room… "What is this? A message from Tai-Yang saying you have new digivices called D-Tectors. That must be what Tai has to go into the digiworld," said Sora. Matt came running up… "D-Tectors huh? Weird," said Matt. "Look at this! Tai-Yang is going to close the digiport forever so Tk and Kari will be trapped there. We have to go back and warn them now!" shouted Sora. Off they went…

Digiworld… "Now to finish off what I first started," said Tai-Yang, "Ultimate Darkness Laser." It made a hole right in the middle of the stone and it got destroyed. "Now to plant the second dark crystal," said Tai-Yang. "Quick we have to stop him," said Yolei. "We can't," said Cody. "We'll do it," said Kari. Tk and Kari tried to stop Tai-Yang… But it was too late… The dark crystal was implanted and Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Paildramon de-digivolved back to Chibomon, Leafmon, Pururumon, Tsubumon, Patamon and Salamon.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE COMPLETELY DEAD! I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Tai-Yang. "Go to the meeting. We will defend you guys," said Kari. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken got their digimon and ran through the digiport…

Computer lab… "Phew! I hope Tk and Kari are going to be alright," said Davis. Off they went to Izzy's house… "We're nearly there! Just a few more seconds," said Sora. They ran into Izzy's house… "What happened?" asked Mimi. "Gemma, Jordan and Tai have these new digivices called D-Tectors. Also Tai-Yang is planning to close the digiport forever while Tk and Kari are stuck in there," replied Sora puffed out. "I've got to warn them," said Izzy, "WHAT! The connection is down." Davis and the others came rushing in. "Sorry we're late," said Ken. Izzy explained everything to them. "Oh no, we are such idiots. We're helpless now," said Yolei. Digiworld… "ALL OF YOU ARE FOOLS! THE DIGIPORT IS CLOSING FOREVER IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…0! TOO LATE! YOU ARE NOW STUCK IN THE DIGITALWORLD FOREVER!" shouted Tai-Yang…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. The Countdown Begins! Pt 2

**COUNTDOWN UNTIL THE DIGIPORT IS CLOSED FOREVER! PT II! **

"HAHAHA! I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" shouted Tai-Yang after he destroyed the second destiny stone. The DNA digimon reverted back to Chibomon, Pururumon, Tsubumon, Patamon and Salamon. "We are so dead," said Yolei. "I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU ALL IN ONE PLACE!" said Tai-Yang again. "Ultimate Darkness Laser." "You guys go back to the real world and attend the meeting at Izzy's, we'll be ok," said Kari. Off the others went… "We have to get to Izzy's now," shouted Cody. They ran until they met up with Sora and Matt… "This is a complete emergency," shouted Sora. They all ran to Izzy's house… "This is terrible," said Mimi. "We fell right into Tai-Yang's trap," said Izzy. "Tai also has a D-Tector like Gemma and Jordan," said Matt. "Bad, bad and bad," said Joe. "The digiport is going to close," shouted Ken. "The connection is down also," said Izzy. Digiworld… "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL HAVE FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP!" shouted Tai-Yang. "What trap?" asked Tk. "THE DIGIPORT IS CLOSING PERMANENTLY IN 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0!" shouted Tai-Yang again.

"We are so dead," said Kari. "You are now trapped in your own demise," said Myotismon. "Run Tk," said Patamon. "Go now Kari," said Salamon. They started running… "You cannot escape me… Eternal Blades," said LadyMyotismon. They got Tk and Kari. "NO!" shouted Patamon and Salamon. Earth… "I can't believe we actually failed! After all that work and for what? For nothing! We defeated every threat as it came to us and after we defeated all the strongest enemies ever, we fail to an old enemy that we don't even know how to defeat! We didn't defeat Tai-Yang, Kari just drove away the darkness but that darkness was kept in Tai's crest of darkness ever since. And who knows who else is controlling Tai-Yang? They might have made the dark crystals," said Izzy. "Good speech," said Davis. "I totally give up with him," said Yolei. "I know exactly how you feel," said Cody. "But we don't even know how to open the digiport. Even the DM's weren't strong enough! It looks like only evil D-Tectors can open up the gate," said Sora. "There has got to be a way to figuring all this out. Every problem must come with a solution," said Izzy. "And the worse thing is, we can't contact Tk or Kari because Tai-Yang has completely blocked us from using messages," said Matt. "Maybe there isn't a way to figuring all this out. There doesn't seem to be a solution here," said Mimi. "It seems you might be right for once," said Joe.

Digiworld… "Tk, Kari, can you hear us?" asked Salamon. Tk and Kari got up. "You've got to rest. There isn't any way you can fight like this," said Tk. "Tk's right. You have to rest," said Kari. "But we need to protect you," said Patamon. "Oh look at that! What a touching reunion! Time to disrupt their touchy reunion," said LadyMyotismon. "I totally agree with you," said Myotismon. "Use your combo attack," said Tai-Yang smiling…

"Myotismon Blaster," they both said.

"And we will add a little present to go with it… Dark Beams," said Tai-Yang.

"Watch out!" yelled Salamon and Patamon.

"Salamon digivolve to… Gatomon…

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"They digivolved to protect us," said Kari. "Please be alright," said Tk.

"Hand of Fate…

Cats Eyes Hypnotism."

The evil attack crashed into Gatomon and Angemon. "They have no chance," said Kari. "Haha! This will be easier than I thought," said Tai-Yang.

Earth… "Hey check this out! A screen has appeared on my computer," said Izzy. "What is on there?" asked Yolei. "OH MY GOD! It's Tk and Kari fighting for their lives," said Mimi. "I feel so helpless," said Sora. "Me too," said Matt. "We have to do something before Myotismon and LadyMyotismon completely destroy Angemon and Gatomon," said Cody. "How? We can't travel into the digiworld," replied Ken. "We're doomed," said Joe. "Look at them! They could be destroyed permanently," said Davis. "Also all the other destiny stones could be destroyed," said Yolei. "Try and contact them Izzy," said Mimi. "Nothing works. All the digital network is down except for this screen," replied Izzy. "Please let a miracle happen," said Sora wishing.

Digiworld… "I want Myotismon to stay behind and destroy them while LadyMyotismon and I go and destroy the 3rd destiny stone," said Tai-Yang. Off they went… "We have defeated you before and we will do it again," said Angemon. "This is going to be one touch digi-kitty," said Gatomon.

"I would just love to see you both squirm… Crimson Lightning," said Myotismon.

"Hand of Fate… Lightning Paw."

Myotismon fell down but his crimson lightning trapped Gatomon and Angemon. "Oh no! What do we do now?" asked Kari. "Just try to get them out of there and try and save the next destiny stone," replied Tk.

Meanwhile… "Those pathetic digidestined were easier to trick than a Numemon," said LadyMyotismon, "So where is the next destiny stone?" "It is in the desert. No one can stop us ever again," said Tai-Yang.

Elsewhere… "We can't break free," said Gatomon. "Try and digivolve," said Kari. "I can't! Myotismon's crimson lightning has squished us and we can't move nor can we digivolve," replied Gatomon. "This is a really bad day," said Tk.

"HAHA! Time to get turned into stone… Nightmare Claw," said Myotismon.

"WATCH OUT! We can't do anything," said Kari.

Earth… "I am going to go across earth and try and find all the digidestined I can to try and open up the digiport at once," said Mimi. "Mimi are you insane? You can't go all over the world and try and get all the digidestined. If Tai-Yang or anyone else sees what your doing then you could be dead forever," said Izzy. "I am too young to die," said Mimi. "Get a grip Mimi! Tai-Yang and LadyMyotismon have already gone to destroy the 3rd destiny stone and Tk and Kari are left by themselves," said Sora. "Plus Myotismon has trapped Angemon and Gatomon," said Matt. "I can't believe we got tricked like that! We are so pathetic," said Davis. "I am not pathetic Davis, you are! If you didn't insist on letting Tk and Kari stay in digiworld and just let all of us go to the meeting, then none of this would have happened," said Yolei. "Yeah but even if you said happened, then Tai-Yang could have destroyed all of the destiny stones without even picking up a fight," said Cody. "Oh yeah that's true," said Yolei. "Hey! I know a place that Tai-Yang hasn't closed! Remember the portal that BlackWarGreymon sealed off from MaloMyotismon? That should open if BlackWarGreymon lets us," said Izzy. "Great idea! Lets go there," said Sora. Off they all went…

Digiworld… "Hey I have a brilliant idea," said LadyMyotismon. "What is it and it better be good," said Tai-Yang. "BlackWarGreymon has sealed off the digiport to the real world and to the digiworld, so why don't I go and stop the brats from coming into digiworld," replied LadyMyotismon. Off she went… "This is going to work out exactly as I planned it," said Tai-Yang, "Oh destiny stone where are you?"

At the summer camp… "Ok, we're here," said Matt. "I just hope it works," said Sora.

Digiworld, at the gate… "BlackWarGreymon is gone and now to pretend I am him," said LadyMyotismon. "BlackWarGreymon can you hear us?" asked Yolei talking through her DM. "Yes I can," said LadyMyotismon imitating. "Please let us go into digiworld because it is in like serious danger," said Mimi. "I can't!" replied the imitation. "And why not?" asked Mimi getting angry. "BECAUSE I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO GO AND TRAVEL IN DIGIWORLD AND DESTROY OUR PLANS!" said LadyMyotismon in her normal voice… "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO LUCKY WE CANT TRAVEL INTO DIGIWORLD OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" yelled Mimi, Yolei and Sora. "We are so dead!" said Cody. "We have to get back to my house and try and open it again," said Izzy. Off they went… "Excellent. They fell for it," said LadyMyotismon.

Elsewhere… "I have found the 3rd destiny stone," said Tai-Yang.

Meanwhile… "Our digimon are going to die," said Kari. "We can't do anything," said Tk. Suddenly Tk and Kari's DM's activated as well as their crests of hope and light… "Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon…

Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"

"How could you digivolve?" asked Myotismon. "It is time for payback," said Angewomon. "I agree, lets show him," said MagnaAngemon. He cut the Nightmare Claw in half and it disappeared…

"Goodbye Myotismon… Celestial Arrow," said Angewomon.

"Gate of Destiny," said MagnaAngemon.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Myotismon. He disappeared forever this time. "YES! We did it! We are nearly getting close to defeating the others," said Kari. Off they went with the digimon to the next destiny stone… "They are smarter than I thought," said the master, "I will have to meet them very soon."

Stay tuned for the next chapter because it gets even tougher from here. Can Tk and Kari escape the digiworld?


	7. Freedom, where are you? Pts 1 & 2

**IS FREEDOM EVER GOING TO COME? PT I & II! **

"I am such an idiot!" said Davis. "We already knew that," said Yolei. "I left Kari and Tk all alone in digiworld and they could be closer than ever," replied Davis jealous again. "Oh my god! And to think that you were actually going to make progress, you mess it up for all of us," said Yolei. "At least I care for a friend," said Davis. "That would be "ex crush" and don't deny it," said Yolei. "Just because your crush doesn't know that you like him, doesn't mean you have to bag me about it," said Davis. "Gees, I'm gonna knock your block off," said Yolei. "Stop it guys! Is this anyway of helping Kari and Tk escape out of digiworld?" asked Cody. "You're right! This is pointless! I dunno why I'm wasting my breath on him," said Yolei.

"We have to devise a plan and fast!" said Sora. "That is what we were trying to do this whole time!" shouted Matt. "Whoa! Don't start blaming me," said Sora. "Hey guys! Stop fighting! This is all pointless," said Joe. "They won't listen," said Mimi, "I need to handle this… HEY EVERYONE CAN'T YOU ALL JUST GET ALONG!" "Ok Mimi, you didn't have to bust out my eardrums," said Ken. "So what is the plan?" asked Sora. "Well… What we have to do is… Oh, I don't know what to do," replied Izzy. "Things have gone from bad to worse! Tai-Yang is destroying destiny stones and we are sitting here clueless of what is actually going on. We will figure out a way of stopping this. We will re-open the digiport," said Yolei.

Digiworld… "Myotismon, where are you?" asked LadyMyotismon, "He should have defeated those pesky digidestined already." She flew to the spot until she saw nothing but Jordan! "Oh my god! Those digidestined actually defeated him! Well they are going to get one huge shock when they meet me again," said LadyMyotismon angry and upset.

Elsewhere… "Hey I just thought of something! If we defeated Myotismon then shouldn't Jordan be hurt," said Tk. "You're right! We have to go back," said Kari, "Turn around Angewomon." "Are you sure about this?" asked MagnaAngemon. "Yep we sure are," replied Tk. "Ok, here we go," said Angewomon. They went back in the other direction…

"I can't believe this! They destroyed Myotismon. I will get full payback," said LadyMyotismon. Suddenly Jordan woke up… "AHHHHHH! Who are you?" he asked. "It's me, Gemma," she said. "No it isn't! I know my sister and you aren't her," said Jordan. "What has Tai-Yang done to me? My own brother thinks I'm a monster," said LadyMyotismon. "I must be in a dream or something," said Jordan. Suddenly he saw Angewomon and MagnaAngemon with Tk and Kari. "Jordan! It's us! Your friends," shouted Kari. Jordan smiled and he ran for them. "You will not go with the digidestined. You're my brother," said LadyMyotismon.

Suddenly the good Gemma was trying to break through… "Quick, you've gotta jump," said Tk. Jordan jumped on MagnaAngemon's back… "Stop it! I am not a monster," said Gemma.

Meanwhile… "Time to say goodbye destiny stone," said Tai-Yang,

"Ultimate Darkness Laser."

It destroyed the stone. He implanted the dark crystal. Suddenly he got a very strong vibe about LadyMyotismon losing her power…

"Darkness Revolution… That should take care of that."

It went all the way to LadyMyotismon… "What is that?" asked Tk. "Tai-Yang is trying to get LadyMyotismon back to the side of evil," replied Kari.

"Celestial Arrow,

Gate of Destiny."

Nothing worked. The darkness went around LadyMyotismon and she went back to complete evil…

"I will destroy you forever… Eternal Wind Cutter," said LadyMyotismon.

"Lets go guys! We have to escape her," said Kari. Off they flew…

Earth… "How are we going to re-open the digiworld if we can't even contact anything or anyone in there?" asked Mimi. "Good point," said Joe. "Gennai must have known this was coming so he must have put a program into your DM's to open up the digiport if it is closed for good," said Izzy. "That's a start," said Yolei. "She's right. We'll check on our DM's," said Cody. They were searching… "Hey I found something!" shouted Yolei. "This might actually be the key of figuring all this out," said Mimi.

Digiworld… "Come back here! You will never prevail! I will eliminate you…

Eternal Blades," said LadyMyotismon.

"Quick, dodge it," said Kari. They dodged it… "You will never escape me," said LadyMyotismon. "What has Tai-Yang done to Gemma?" asked Jordan confused. "He gave you and her each a spirit of darkness to transform you into Myotismon and your sister into LadyMyotismon. He wants you to destroy all of the destiny stones but since we defeated you, all the darkness left you and you turned back into Jordan," explained Tk. "He's right, our other friends are trapped in the real world and Tai-Yang closed the digiport forever but Davis and the others will figure something out," said Kari. "Ok now I understand," said Jordan.

"You shall never escape me… Eternal Gaze," said LadyMyotismon.

"We can't keep dodging like this. We've got to fight her," said Kari. "We have to get to Tai-Yang first because the destiny stones depend on us," said Tk. They kept flying…

Elsewhere… "Now this is just getting too easy! I have destroyed the 3rd destiny stone without a fight," said Tai-Yang.

Suddenly he heard Kari and Tk coming towards him… "I must go and find the next destiny stone."

Suddenly… "Look! There he is! Stop him," yelled Tk.

"Celestial Arrow…

Magna Antidote."

It got Tai-Yang. "You will pay for that," said Tai-Yang getting up. "You are trapped," said LadyMyotismon. "NO! Myotismon has been destroyed and changed back to Jordan. I need to destroy the other stones before it is too late," said Tai-Yang. "Destroy them all for good this time guys," said Kari. "Goodbye evil villains," said Jordan.

Earth… "Did you find something Yolei?" asked Izzy. "Yeah! Gennai sent me a message just before he got eliminated," replied Yolei. "What does it say?" asked Matt. "It says: _Digidestined, after Tai-Yang closes the digiport, there is only one way of re-opening it again_…" replied Yolei. "Keep reading," said Sora. "_The only way of re-opening the digiport is to get Tai-Yang weakened. Then he will lose control over the digiport_," finished Yolei. "We have to tell Tk and Kari that. But how?" asked Mimi. "There isn't anyway of contacting Tk and Kari so I guess we could try to contact them from Tai's house," said Joe. "It's worth a shot, lets go," said Cody. Off they went…

Digiworld… "Stay there while we handle this," said Angewomon. "We don't want you to get hurt," said MagnaAngemon. "Please be safe," said Kari. "The time isn't right yet," said Jordan to himself…

"Heaven's Charm," said Angewomon.

"Magna Sword," said MagnaAngemon.

"Eternal Fire Tornado," said LadyMyotismon.

"Dark Tornado," said Tai-Yang.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Tk and Kari. It hit the Ultimate digimon… Everyone was unconscious… "I hope the evil guys are gone for good," said Kari.

Suddenly Tai-Yang got up and escaped to go to the 4th the destiny stone… Suddenly the others woke up… "Come on! We've gotta catch up with them," said Kari. They got Jordan and off they went leaving LadyMyotismon behind… "Excuse me! How dare they leave without me! I am so getting revenge," said LadyMyotismon flying off…

Earth, Tai's apartment… "Ok, so where do we start?" asked Davis. "The computer! That is where I first noticed Tai-Yang," replied Sora. In they went… They logged onto the computer... "Damn! That digiport is close as well," said Ken. "Ok, well I guess there isn't much point hanging around here. Lets go back," said Izzy. They started to walk out… But Mimi was still on the computer…

"There has got to be a secret file on this thing, but where?" asked Mimi. Suddenly she found something… "Mimi where are you?" asked Sora. "I'm in here and I found something," replied Mimi. They all rushed back in… "What did you find?" asked Izzy. "A secret file but I can't hack into it! Izzy, you're an expert, you do it," replied Mimi. "Ok, I'll try," said Izzy. He went and started typing something and then suddenly… "There you go! I hacked into the files," said Izzy. "You're a genius," said Yolei. They looked at all these documents that they haven't opened yet. They opened one… "Oh my god! What is that?" asked Cody. "It looks like crests. But who do they belong to?" asked Joe. "Hey look! They are crests for the 2 very special digidestined. But how come Tai never told us this? This has been on this computer for 2 years," replied Izzy. "Weird," said Matt.

Digiworld… "This precious destiny stone must be destroyed immediately," said Tai-Yang.

"Ultimate Darkness Laser."

"Stop!" yelled Tk, Kari and Jordan. The attack got cut short…

"Eternal Blaze," said LadyMyotismon knocking Angewomon and MagnaAngemon to the ground.

Tai-Yang destroyed the stone and put in the dark crystal… "I am sick of you always interfering with my plans! I will now delete you permanently and then nothing will stand in my way," said Tai-Yang,

"Ultimate Dark Beams."

"Get out of here..." said Angewomon. "Save yourself…" said MagnaAngemon.

"Goodbye pathetic… Eternal Wind Cutters," said LadyMyotismon.

"NO!" shouted Kari and Tk. Suddenly the attacks hit the 2 angel digimon…

When the smoke cleared Angewomon and MagnaAngemon were starting to get deleted… "NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T!" shouted Kari. "We failed you," said Angewomon. "Sorry," said MagnaAngemon. Kari started to cry…

Earth… Izzy's house and Yolei walked in and went to his room first. Suddenly she saw the screen of Angewomon and MagnaAngemon being deleted… "OH MY GOD! KARI!" Yolei shouted. "What is it?" asked Sora. Everyone just stared… "This is not happening," said Mimi. "We are so doomed," said Matt.

Digiworld… "HAHAHAHAHA! Goodbye fools! I will never see you again," said the master in his hideout… Elsewhere… "I can't believe we lost," said Tk. "Gatomon," said Kari crying. "So sad isn't it," said LadyMyotismon. "Now the rest of the destiny stones will fall very easily," said Tai-Yang. "It is time!" said Jordan…

"Time for what?" asked Tk. Suddenly Jordan's body was glowing… "I have kept these 2 crests for both of you. I knew something like this would happen so Gemma created me to help you guys. I now give you the millennium crest and the unity crest," said Jordan. They came into Tk and Kari's hands…

Earth… "Tk and Kari just got new crests," said Sora. "Now they can finally stop all of this madness," said Yolei. "Then we can go to the digital world," said Davis. "A miracle did happen. Finally," said Cody.

Digiworld… "What is this? 2 new crests! It seems Jordan was smarter than I thought," said Tai-Yang. "That is cheating," said LadyMyotismon. "Activate them before it is too late," said Angewomon. "Yes you must," said MagnaAngemon. "Please save our digimon. We don't want them to die. They have to keep on fighting. We won't let them take our digimon away after 7 or more years," said Kari. "We've tried so much to defend the digiworld and after we do another enemy just pops up out of nowhere," said Tk. "We are begging you! Save them please," shouted Tk and Kari. Their crests of millennium and unity activated so strong with the feelings for Tk and Kari…"Its working," said Jordan.

Earth… "It seems to be working," said Mimi. "Please work," said Joe.

Digiworld… "Stop that insane light! I can't see," said Tai-Yang.

Suddenly the light went everywhere and Angewomon and MagnaAngemon came back to life and started to glow yellow and pink…

"Ok, MagnaAngemon, millennium digivolve now," said Tk.

"MagnaAngemon Millennium digivolve to… MillenniumAngemon."

"Angewomon, unity digivolve," said Kari.

"Angewomon Unity digivolve to… UnityAngewomon."

"WOW! They are awesome," said Tk and Kari.

Earth… "That is the coolest digivolution I've ever seen," said Mimi and Yolei. "I wish Veemon could do that," said Davis.

Digiworld… "That is technically impossible," said Tai-Yang. "I guess we will lose," said LadyMyotismon. "Tai-Yang!You have caused so much trouble in the past few days and you are the leader of the digidestined, you vowed to protect it at all cost! And what do you do?" asked UnityAngewomon. "You disobey the digidestined rule," replied MillenniumAngemon, "And now you shall suffer the consequences." "Show them both," said Tk.

"Oh I don't think so… Eternal Wave of Lightning," said LadyMyotismon.

"That attack is now getting weak," said Kari.

"Unity Angel Crystal," said UnityAngewomon.

LadyMyotismon fell down…

"Millennium Crystals," said MillenniumAngemon.

LadyMyotismon got hit again… "This can't be happening. My plan was foolproof. I will have to escape and next time you won't be so lucky," said Tai-Yang. He disappeared to find the 5th destiny stone… "Destroy LadyMyotismon now!" shouted Kari. "Yes do it and make sure she never returns," said Tk.

Suddenly LadyMyotismon disappeared to go and find Tai-Yang… "We were so close," said Jordan. "So how come you kept the crests without telling us?" asked Kari. "But you must know something now! Millennium digivolving and Unity digivolving can only occur in a very, very immediate emergency! If you try and make Angewomon and MagnaAngemon millennium and unity digivolve then they could turn into the most evil digimon you've ever seen," explained Jordan. "Like what?" asked Kari. "What digimon could they turn into?" asked Tk. "The bad sides… well no one has ever seen them before but I'll tell you. If MagnaAngemon was to millennium digivolve by force then he would turn into one nasty angel. His name would be DeathAngemon. And if Angewomon were to unity digivolve by force then she would turn into DevilAngewomon," replied Jordan. "Ouch, sounds real evil," said Kari. "Yeah it does," said Tk.

Earth… "Ok, Tai-Yang is going to get defeated very soon and then we will be able to travel back into the digital world once again," said Davis. "Look at poor Poromon. The other digimon are just so weak because they haven't been in the digiworld for like 2 days," said Yolei. "Well the time is coming closer," said Matt.

Digiworld… "That is so impossible. Those fools actually figured out the key to digivolving the ultimate way," said Tai-Yang. "I know! We could get defeated so easily! This has just gotten a lot harder," said LadyMyotismon. "We are now in the snow region. That is where the 5th destiny stone lies," said Tai-Yang. "We will take over the digiworld as the master commanded," said LadyMyotismon. They disappeared in the snow region…

Elsewhere… "We will not let that happen," said Kari. "Anyway we have to go and stop Tai-Yang from destroying another destiny stone," said Tk. They got on MillenniumAngemon and UnityAngewomon's back and off they flew to the next destiny stone…

"Now where is that destiny stone?" asked LadyMyotismon. "Hey, that's my line and don't you forget it," said Tai-Yang. They kept walking in the freezing cold region. "I can't stand this anymore! Why do I have to suffer when I can get you to find it for me," said Tai-Yang. "Hold it buddy! I am not doing your work for you! I am only your sidekick and if I may mention, if you dump me you will have no one," said LadyMyotismon. "Good point," said Tai-Yang. Suddenly his senses awoke and Tai-Yang could sense the 5th destiny stone. "It is very close," said Tai-Yang.

Earth… "Oh come on! It can't be that hard to defeat Tai-Yang," said Mimi. "Shut up Mimi. Knowing Tai-Yang he is going off to find the next destiny stone," said Izzy. "How do you know these things?" asked Yolei. "He is a computer expert like me," replied Davis. "You cannot be serious. You are as dumb as a doorknob," said Yolei. "It is true! Tai is a way better leader than you," said Sora. "But don't you think I should be leader?" asked Matt. "YOU BE A BETTER LEADER? I don't think so! You dumped me for Mimi! Don't think I have forgotten about that! Because you are a two-timer! I honestly feel sad for you," replied Sora. "You're the one who should be feeling sad Sora! I have an awesome boyfriend and you're just jealous because you don't have feelings for Tai," said Mimi. "Oh shut up Mimi Tachikawa," said Sora. "Talk to the hand Sora," said Mimi. "Here they go again," said Joe. "They are acting exactly like you and Davis was just before," said Cody. "I guess you're right but sometimes things don't come in small packages," said Yolei.

Digiworld… "Quickly! We have to catch up with them," said Kari. "We're trying our best Kari, but we're nearly there," said UnityAngewomon. They arrived in the snow region… "This place looks way colder than I remember," said Tk. "It sure does but where is the destiny stone?" asked Kari. "It is over there! Behind that mountain," replied Jordan. They flew behind the mountain…

"The destiny stone is behind this mountain," said Tai-Yang. They went behind it and they saw Tk and Kari. "Not you again," said LadyMyotismon. "Get used to it," said Kari.

"Unity Crystals," said UnityAngewomon.

"Millennium Crystals," said MillenniumAngemon.

LadyMyotismon fell to the ground… "Finish her off once and for all," said Tk.

"Millennium Thunder…

Unity of Light."

They all got LadyMyotismon and she got destroyed… "Yes we did it," said Jordan. Suddenly the darkness left Gemma and she returned to good. "What happened to me?" she asked. Then suddenly she remembered… "Destroy Tai-Yang," said Gemma. She went with Jordan and the others…

"Millennium Thunder," said MillenniumAngemon.

"Unity of Light," said UnityAngewomon.

It all got Tai-Yang… He fell to the ground and suddenly his control over the digiport was lost…

"Ultimate Darkness Laser."

The 5th destiny stone got destroyed and another dark crystal was in its place…

Earth… "Hey look it re-opened! I knew they could do it," said Izzy. "Ready guys! Digiport open!" said Yolei. The gate opened and in they went… "Yes you guys made it," said Kari. "We were getting worried," said Cody.

Suddenly… "You haven't defeated me yet! The other 2 destiny stones await and I shall destroy them all," said Tai-Yang. He disappeared. UnityAngewomon and MillenniumAngemon de-digivolved back into Nyaromon and Tokomon. "Let's go back and have a nice long rest. We deserve it," said Ken. They all went back home.

Elsewhere… "Those fools are smarter than I thought! I have to be very careful!" said the master…

**Stay tuned because the next chapter will see the digidestined fighting for the last two destiny stones! And a familiar face will return… Please leave reviews ;)**


	8. The Last Two Destiny Stones!

**THE LAST TWO DESTINY STONES! **

Earth… "It is good to be home again," said Kari. "Well lucky Tai-Yang lost control," said Yolei. "But we have to save the 6th destiny stone before it is too late," said Cody. "But we all need rest because none of us have slept since Kari and Tk got trapped in digiworld," said Matt. Off they all went back home to have a nice long sleep…

Meanwhile in digiworld… "I am now broke! I have lost all my henchmen and it is all thanks to those idiot digidestined. I shall see my master and he shall tell me what to do," said Tai-Yang.

He went to Myotismon's castle… He contacted the master…

"Master I have really bad news!" said Tai-Yang. "What is it?" asked the master annoyed. "LadyMyotismon and Myotismon have been destroyed by those insufferable angels," replied Tai-Yang. "WHAT! I will not allow this to happen! I want you to go and destroy that destiny stone tonight! The digidestined are sleeping because they have had a full 2 days of action. So it should be very easy," said the master. "Right, I will not fail," said Tai-Yang. Off he went.

At Tai's house… "I am so wiped out," said Kari. She fell asleep on the bed… "Where has Tai gotten to?" asked Tai's mum. She walked into his room but no one was in there. "Could this have something to do about that attack 4 years ago?" asked his mum. She was starting to get really worried…

In Kari's bedroom… She was having a really bizarre dream… "You will not destroy the 7th destiny stone," said Kari in her dream. "Oh yes I will… Poison Wing." It destroyed the stone. "NOOOOOO!" shouted Kari. Suddenly she woke up in the middle of the night… "That was so weird," she said.

Matt's apartment… "That was one tough battle we had to face in the real world but without actually fighting," said Matt, "Where's dad? Is he working late?" Matt was wondering…

Station… "I am getting all these strange readings here on earth! Something is bizarre. Exactly like the time when that ghost appeared on every TV channel," said the TV director. "I am having déjà vu all over again," said Matt's dad. Suddenly a sudden call came through… "Hello TV station," said the man. "Hello! I am calling because I need help! I need to speak to Gatomon," said the random person on the phone. "Um, who is this?" asked the man. "This is her old friend. Please." The phone got disconnected… "Weird," said the man.

At Sora's apartment… "I know my mum is worried about me but I had to go with Izzy and the others," said Sora, "And I can't get to sleep. I'm so tired."

Izzy's house… "According to my calculations Tai-Yang is going to head off the destiny stone but I'm just so tired," said Izzy. He dozed off.

Mimi's house… "I love my bed, so warn and snuggly. That Sora always and I mean always tries to win Matt back but no more," said Mimi. She went off to sleep…

Joe's house… "I want a girlfriend but I don't have one yet," said Joe sleeping.

Tk's apartment… "Tk is so exhausted from the big battle we had," said Tokomon. He went off to sleep as well…

Davis' house… "Oh Jim, I love you," said June. "I love you too," said Jim. They started kissing.

Davis' room… "Why does June have to make sounds in her sleep?" asked Davis annoyed. "I love you so much," said June again in her sleep.

Yolei's house… "I never want Poromon to get destroyed because then I wouldn't handle it," said Yolei. She looked over at Poromon and smiled. "In a way I'm glad I wasn't stuck in digiworld," said Yolei again.

Cody's house… "Dad I want you to stay with me," said Cody in his sleep. Then he woke up… "I hate my dreams," he said.

Ken's house… "What have I done? I killed Wormmon," said Ken also in his sleep.

Digiworld… "Where am I?" asked Tai inside Tai-Yang's body. "Shut up because I will destroy you after my work is done," said Tai-Yang. "Let me out of here," shouted Tai. He got his digivice and started sending an SOS to Sora! "WHAT DID U DO? I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU TAI," said Tai-Yang.

At Sora's house… "What is this? WHAT? An SOS from Tai! It says please help me! I'm stuck in Tai-Yang's body with no way out. You're the only one who can reach me. Tai," said Sora. She went to her computer. "I hope this works… Digiport open!" said Sora. There was a bright light and she went into digiworld…

"Where is he?" asked Sora. She was looking on a cliff and saw the ocean. "Sora! There you are," said Biyomon. "Biyomon! It has been a long time," said Sora. "We have to be cautious. Tai-Yang is on his way here right now," replied Biyomon. "We have to hide," said Sora. "No let me digivolve," said Biyomon. "But you can't," said Sora. Suddenly her digivice activated…

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon…

Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

Suddenly Tai-Yang came… "Sora you came!" shouted Tai from inside the body. But Sora couldn't hear anything. "Another worthless enemy…

Ultimate Dark Beams," said Tai-Yang.

"Wing Blade," said Garudamon.

Sora contacted all the other digidestined…

Joe's house… "What is this? Sora is in trouble. I need to help. Ikkakumon is the only one who can really help," said Joe. He went into the digiworld where Sora was… Cody, Davis, Yolei and Ken got the email and came to digiworld… "The others were wiped out. They need rest," said Yolei.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon."

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon."

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to Submarimon."

"Hey Gomamon, you made it," said Joe.

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon…

Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon."

Submarimon and Zudomon jumped in the water with all the other digimon reinforcements…

"You are all pathetic… Ultimate Darkness Crystals," said Tai-Yang.

"Wing Blade,

"V Laser."

"Blast Rings."

"Spiking Strike."

It all crashed into Tai-Yang but it had no effect. Suddenly Tai-Yang attacked the water… Tai-Yang jumped in the water… "There he is. Attack," ordered Zudomon. "Oxygen Torpedo."

Vulcan's Hammer."

"Pulse Blast."

"Mega Ice Blast."

"Claw Attack."

"Squid Blast."

They all got Tai-Yang. He was losing his breath.

Up at the cliff… "DNA digivolve now," said Davis.

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to… Paildramon."

Tai-Yang came flying out of the water…

"Desperado Blaster."

"Blast Rings."

"Wing Blade."

Tai-Yang got hurt badly… Suddenly…

"Darkness Destroyer," said Tai-Yang.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion…

Earth… "Morning already, that was quick," said Kari. Suddenly she got the email from Sora. "Quickly, Salamon, the others needs us," said Kari. "Digiport open."

Tk's apartment… "We have to go now," said Tk. They went in digiworld… "You guys finally made it," said Sora. "Now lets get rid of Tai-Yang forever," said Ken.

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to… Silphymon."

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"Static Force, Hand of Fate, Desperado Blaster, Wing Blade."

The smoke cleared and there was the destiny stone, just waiting to be destroyed… "Oh no, this is like the time BlackWarGreymon destroyed it," said Tk. Tai-Yang walked up to the destiny stone…

"Oxygen Torpedo, Vulcan's Hammer," said Submarimon and Zudomon.

Suddenly Tai-Yang blasted Submarimon and he went back to Armadillomon. "Time for this precious object to be eliminated immediately," said Tai-Yang. Suddenly Angemon got in the way…

"Hand of Fate," he said.

"Static Force, Desperado Blaster."

"Wing Blade, Vulcan's Hammer."

"Ultimate Darkness Laser."

It crashed into everyone and they all went back into Chibomon, Leafmon, Pururumon, Salamon, Patamon, Biyomon and Gomamon. "We are going to lose again," said Davis. "Now it is time to say goodbye," said Tai-Yang,

"Ultimate Darkness Laser."

The destiny stone got smashed to bits… "Oh no, we lost," said Yolei. "Now the last destiny stone awaits," said Tai-Yang. He implanted a dark crystal. Off he went… "We have to be prepared or else we are all in danger," said Sora. They all went home… "HAHAHAHAHA! Very soon I shall have all of digiworld under my control," said the master…

Myotismon's hideout… "The last destiny stone is in my reach! After I destroy it, my master will have complete control over digiworld. I am so close but I don't know where it is. I sense it is in digi-china town but where?" asked Tai-Yang.

Suddenly the master contacted Tai-Yang… "Tai-Yang I have an important message for you," said the master. "Yes what is it master?" asked Tai-Yang. "After you destroy the last destiny stone, and then insert the last dark crystal we will start by doing another one of my master plans," said the master. "Yes we will start on part 2 of our plan. If part 1 is successful then we shall move on," said Tai-Yang. "Haha! This is working out exactly as I planned," said the master.

Earth… "Davis, wake up! We're going to be late to save the last destiny stone," yelled DemiVeemon. "Oh my god, I completely forgot," said Davis. He got dressed as fast as he could and ran out of the building…

School… "Where is Davis? He should've been here half an hour ago," said Yolei completely ticked off… "For all we know Tai-Yang could have already destroyed the destiny stone," said Cody.

Digiworld… "Ok now where did Kari tell me the destiny stone was?" asked Tai-Yang to himself. He walked into china town… "If I can't find it then I will have to destroy all of china town to find it," said Tai-Yang again. He walked around everywhere but couldn't find it…

Earth… "Oh my god! There he is! Finally," said Ken. He came running to the school… "Sorry I'm late guys but I overslept," said Davis. "Well who cares, we have to go before the last destiny stone is completely destroyed," said Yolei. Off they ran inside the school… "Ok guys, you know the drill… Digiport open," said Yolei. In they went…

"I will never forget the memory of when Ankylomon and Angemon first DNA digivolved," said Cody. "Me too," said Tk. "Well I remember that awesome meal we had at Digitamamon's noodle soup restaurant," said Davis. "But we have to get to the noodle soup spring before Tai-Yang does," said Kari. Off they went…

Elsewhere… "Ultimate Darkness Laser," said Tai-Yang, "Where? Where is the last destiny stone?"

Noodle soup spring… "Ok here we are! And the destiny stone is inside the spring so if Tai-Yang finds it we will be ready," said Cody.

Earth… "Hey guys! Who wants to go and protect the last destiny stone?" asked Sora. "I'll come just in case," said Matt. "I want to come too," said Mimi. "Digiport open," said Sora. The three of them went into the digiworld… "Mimi, Sora, Matt! We came just in time," said Palmon. "Where is the destiny stone?" asked Mimi. "Follow us, we'll lead you right to it," said Gabumon. Off they went… "Well look at that! Those fools will lead me right to it," said Tai-Yang. He started to follow them…

Noodle soup spring… "Hey, here come Sora, Matt and Mimi," said Tk. Suddenly they heard a blast. "Quick, digivolve and get ready," said Davis.

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon." Another blast…

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon." "He is getting closer," said Cody. "Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon."

"Justice will be served," said Tai-Yang.

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"DNA digivolve guys," said Yolei.

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to… Paildramon."

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to… Silphymon."

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to… Shakkoumon."

"Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon digivolve to… Birdramon, Garurumon, Togemon."

They were ready… Suddenly Tai-Yang showed up… "I knew you fools would lead me right to the destiny stone," he said. "We will stop you just like we did BlackWarGreymon," said Yolei. "You can try but it won't be enough," said Tai-Yang.

"Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb, Meteor Wing, Needle Spray, Howling Blaster."

It all got Tai-Yang. "Now who's the loser," said Matt. "I think the only way to really break this spell over Tai is to go and find Agumon," said Kari. "I'll go," said Sora. Off she went with Birdramon.

"Ultimate Dark Beams," said Tai-Yang. They ducked it and it went in the Chinese soup spring and out came the last destiny stone… "There is my prized possession," said Tai-Yang. "Attack him now," yelled Davis.

"Sting Strike, Astral Laser, Harmonious Spirit."

Tai-Yang was on the ground unconscious…

Meanwhile… "Agumon, where are you?" asked Sora. She looked on her digivice and located Agumon. "He is nearby but we have to keep on going this way," said Sora.

Earth, station… "Last night was like really freaky," said the camera man. "I know! The strange person calling us. Who was he looking for again?" asked the TV director. "I don't know, Gatomon or something," replied the reporter.

Somewhere… "I need to contact Gatomon and Kari. But how?" asked someone.

Digiworld… "Did we beat him?" asked Cody. Suddenly Tai-Yang got up… "How dare you? I will destroy you so I can finally finish my job," said Tai-Yang. "He cannot be that powerful. We have tried everything but nothing works," said Matt. "We have to save this destiny stone or else digiworld will be in full command of Tai-Yang," said Mimi.

"Howling Blaster, Needle Spray."

It had no effect. "Haha! When will you finally give up and realise that you are completely no match for me?" asked Tai-Yang sarcastically. "We will beat you," said Yolei. "It needs time," said Kari.

"Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb."

"Darkness Bombs." "We are done for," said Davis.

Elsewhere… "Why did Tai turn evil again?" asked Agumon worried, "It has to be that stupid crest of darkness. It can turn me evil as well. But I'm not going to listen to Tai if he is evil. What happens if I get controlled when Ken did that to me? Oh I don't know what to think anymore." Meanwhile… "We're getting really close," said Sora. "I think I can see him about 100 metres to the right," said Birdramon. "Lets go then," said Sora. Off they went…

"Agumon, it's us," yelled Sora from up in the sky. "Sora! Am I glad to see you," said Agumon. "Where have you been all this time?" asked Biyomon. "I've been hiding out here so Tai-Yang can't get to me," replied Agumon. "Good idea but Tai-Yang needs you. We are defending the last destiny stone but I don't know how long that will last," said Sora. "Ok I'll come. I am going to try and get Tai back to himself," said Agumon. Off they went…

Battle… Bombs went off everywhere… "Take cover everyone," yelled Tk. When the smoke cleared everyone was on the ground unconscious except for Tai-Yang. "This will be easier than I thought." He started to walk towards the destiny stone… Suddenly Birdramon showed up from behind…

"Meteor Wing." It got Tai-Yang and he fell down…

"Score," said Sora. When Tai-Yang got up he saw Agumon… "Agumon, you've got to get me out of here," said Tai from inside Tai-Yang's body… The others slowly woke up…

"I will eliminate this digimon from digiworld once and for all… Ultimate Darkness Laser," said Tai-Yang.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Yolei and Kari.

"Silphymon Mega digivolve to… Valkymon." "Wow, I was wondering when I'll see her again," said Yolei.

"Valky Laser."

It cut through Tai-Yang's laser. "How dare you. I will now show you my power by destroying this destiny stone," said Tai-Yang. "Stop!" yelled Tk and Cody.

"Shakkoumon Mega digivolve to… Vikemon."

"Vike Punch."

Tai-Yang quickly shot a tiny laser at the stone and it destroyed the golden ring around it… "Oh no this is bad," said Ken.

"Garurumon… Togemon… Birdramon digivolve to… WereGarurumon… Lillymon… Garudamon."

"Wolf Claw, Wing Blade, Flower Cannon."

Tai-Yang got hit again. "We're winning," said Davis.

"Paildramon Mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon."

"Positron Laser."

Hideout… "Damn. Tai-Yang is losing. I cannot allow this to happen," said the master…

Meanwhile… "Ok guys, attack all together," said Sora. "Wait! We have to destroy Tai's crest of darkness to win," said Kari. Tk grabbed it off Tai-Yang's neck… "Destroy that crest for good," said Yolei.

"Positron Laser, Valky Wing Strike, Vike Punch, Wolf Claw, Wing Blade, Flower Cannon."

The crest of darkness got destroyed…

Suddenly Tai-Yang's body started to transform back into Tai. "We did it," said Mimi. Tai suddenly woke up… "What happened to me?" asked Tai. Kari told him the whole story… "Oh my god! I really did all that. That must have been harsh," said Tai. "We have to go home now since there is no more danger," said Tk. They started walking off…

Hideout… "Never underestimate the power of evil," said the master. He transported to the last destiny stone with no one around… "Haha! Time to show everyone who is the boss here," said Kimeramon! Suddenly Kari turned around… "AHHHHHHH! KIMERAMON IS BACK!" shouted Kari. Everyone ran back to the stone… But it was too late… "Poison Wing!" said Kimeramon. The last destiny stone got destroyed… Suddenly the dark crystal got implanted and suddenly there was an earthquake…

**What will happen now? The seven destiny stones have been eliminated and Kimeramon has returned! And who is the mysterious force who is trying to contact Gatomon… again? Stay tuned for the next chapter… Please leave reviews ;) **


	9. Enemies & Allies

**ENEMIES & ALLIES **

Ok here is what happened… We all went to save the last destiny stone from Tai-Yang. It actually seemed like we were making progress. So Sora went off and found Agumon and brought him back to the fight. When they returned they saw everyone on the ground unconscious except for Tai-Yang. He destroyed the golden ring on the stone but we managed to stop him by destroying his crest of darkness. So we thought we had won but suddenly Kimeramon showed up. He destroyed the last destiny stone and implanted the dark crystal. Will we survive?

"Oh no! Kimeramon is going to destroy the last stone," shouted Kari. Everyone ran back to the stone but it was too late… "Poison Wing," said Kimeramon. The last destiny stone got destroyed and the dark crystal got implanted… Suddenly there was an earthquake…

"HAHAHA! I WILL RULE EVERYTHING!" shouted Kimeramon. "Lets show him guys," said Davis. "No let me! Your digimon are too weak to fight but Agumon isn't," said Tai. "Ok please be careful," said Sora. Tai and Agumon stepped up… "Oh I'm so scared! Haha," said Kimeramon. "Agumon digivolve," said Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon."

"Greymon can't stand up to Kimeramon. He's too strong," said Kari.

"Nova Blast," said Greymon.

It hit Kimeramon but it didn't even phase him… "I'm going in," said Sora.

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon."

"Me too," said Gabumon. "Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon."

"Don't forget me," said Mimi. "Palmon digivolve to… Togemon."

"Howling Blaster, Meteor Wing, Needle Spray."

"Poison Wing," said Kimeramon. It got the champion digimon.

Earth… "Joe, it is an email from Kari saying the others need your help. Kimeramon is back," said Izzy. "We have to go straight away," said Joe. Off they went…

"Time to finish you off," said Kimeramon…

"Harpoon Torpedo… Electro Shocker."

It got Kimeramon in the back… "Now's your chance," said Tai.

"Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon." "Go everyone digivolve," said Sora. "Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon…

Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon…

Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon…

Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon…

Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon."

"What is this?" asked Kimeramon. "Time to take you down," said Tai grinning.

"Giga Blaster, Wolf Claw, Wing Blade, Horn Buster, Flower Cannon, Vulcan's Hammer."

Kimeramon fell to the ground… "Lets help," said Tk. "Agreed," said Kari.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon…

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon."

"Hand of Fate, Celestial Arrow."

Kimeramon was down for the count… The dark crystals were still activated making digiworld into complete darkness forever… Kimeramon started to disappear bit by bit… "You think you have seen the last of me but you haven't! I will become stronger than ever," said Kimeramon as he got destroyed… "Haha! That fool didn't even know what he was talking about," said Tai. They went off home.

Earth… "I cannot believe it was Kimeramon this whole time," said Kari. "That idiot got what he deserved," said Tai. "But we have to figure out a way of destroying those dark crystals," said Gatomon. "We will have to see Gennai about that one," said Tai.

Station… "Gatomon! I need to speak to Gatomon," said someone.

Next door to Tai's apartment… "Finally Tai is back to normal. I will get him to love me one day," said Gemma. "When will you get over him?" asked Jordan. "Never! He is my one true love," said Gemma, "I will stop Sora. But since she is in love with you so far then I can get him." "This is going too far. You have to get over this crush," said Jordan. "I just can't. I will make a fake pregnancy," said Gemma. "WHAT? You cannot be serious," said Jordan. "I want to but I can't," said Gemma.

Station… "Hello," said the TV reporter. "Hello. This is a friend of Gatomon's. I need to speak to her right away," said someone. "We don't know any Gatomon," said the TV reporter. "Goodbye then," said someone. They hung up. "Let me guess, it happened again?" asked the director. "Yes it did," replied the TV reporter.

At Matt's house… "Hey dad, what's up? You looked spooked again," said Matt. "Hey Matt, and you're right. We've been receiving strange phone calls from someone," replied Matt's dad. "Well do you know who they are from?" asked Matt. "No we don't. The only clue is that the person is looking for a Gatomon or something," replied Matt's dad. "What? If that is true then I've got to ring Kari," said Matt. He rushed to the phone… He dialed Tai's number…

"Hello Tai speaking." "Tai it's Matt." Oh hey Matt, why you calling so late?" asked Tai. "It's about Wizardmon. He has been making strange phone calls for Gatomon," said Matt. "Are you serious? Then we've got to head down to the station ASAP," said Tai. "Right," said Matt. They hung up. "Kari we have to go now!" said Tai. "Why?" asked Kari. "Wizardmon has been trying to reach you," replied Tai. "What? Wizardmon. Lets go," said Gatomon. They ran out the door…

Mimi's house… "What? You mean that Wizardmon is back. I'll be there right away," said Mimi. She ran out the door…

Tk's house… "He'll probably know who to defeat the dark crystals," said Tk. Off he went…

At the station… "Ok is everyone here?" asked Tai. "Davis isn't here yet," said Yolei, "As usual." Suddenly Davis arrived… "Where were you?" asked Kari. "I was too busy lying to my parents," replied Davis. "You know the rest of us just ran out the door," said Cody. They ran into the station… "Ok so where do we go?" asked Ken. "Where we went when Wizardmon first contacted us," replied Izzy. They ran up to the top of the station in the big ball thing. "Wizardmon! It's me! Gatomon," she said. Suddenly there was this massive light everywhere…

Gemma's apartment… "Hey look over there. A bright light," said Gemma. "We aren't going to go there are we?" asked Jordan. "Yes we are. Come on. It beats staying around here," said Gemma. "Ok you're right. Lets go," said Jordan. Off they went… "We're almost there," said Gemma. They reached the station… They ran inside and up to the floor where the digidestined were…

"Where's Wizardmon?" asked Sora. "I dunno," replied Matt. Suddenly there was a shadow and then suddenly Wizardmon came as a ghost again… "Wizardmon! You're here," said Kari. "Yes! I am here to warn all of you again. After you defeated Kimeramon, you thought the war was over. But it isn't. The dark crystals are still operating and I will tell you how to destroy them," explained Wizardmon. "Please tell us. We're clueless," said Joe. "The only way to destroy the dark crystals is to defeat the enemy itself. But beware! Kimeramon can digivolve," said Wizardmon. "But how?" asked Ken. "I'm afraid that is all I can tell you for now," said Wizardmon. He drifted off again.

"I can't believe it! Kimeramon has other forms?" asked Tai. Suddenly he turned to Ken. "What exactly did you do when Kimeramon was born?" Tai asked again. "Well I knew Kimeramon would be destroyed so I created other forms that were unstoppable," explained Ken. "How could you do this? Now we have to face an enemy that is super strong like an Ultra Mega or something," said Tk. "But Ken was evil at the time," said Yolei. "And he controlled Agumon," said Tai angrily. "Ok get over that. That was like 6 years ago," said Mimi. "Shut up Mimi, your digimon wasn't controlled so you don't know how it feels," said Tai. "That is true but you can't keep it all kept up inside of you," said Sora. "Ok whatever. Now can we please go and try and find this new digivolved Kimeramon?" asked Tai. "I guess we have to go into digiworld tomorrow and hunt him down," said Kari. "Ok so it will only be the new digidestined because you guys will be keeping any eye out for anything strange here," said Yolei. "Ok got it. But if you can't find anything then come back here as soon as possible," said Izzy. "Ok," said Davis They all went back home to get some sleep…

Digiworld… "Haha! Those fools actually thought they could defeat me! Well they can guess again. The new and improved Millenniummon! Lucky that pathetic digimon emperor created me to be unbeatable so now I can get revenge," said Millenniummon.

Digiworld… "Those fools actually thought they could defeat me! Well they can guess again. The new and improved Millenniummon! Lucky that pathetic digimon emperor created me to be unbeatable so now I can get revenge," said Millenniummon. He just laughed…

Gemma's apartment… "Did you hear that? Kimeramon can digivolve," said Gemma shocked. "But into what? I mean he could actually defeat those digidestined but then we will have to make new friends," said Jordan. "I do not want to ruin things between Tai and I. So I will put a camera in his house so I can see him in the shower," said Gemma smiling. "You cannot be serious," said Jordan. "Oh just watch me," said Gemma. She started working on her scheme to get Tai back.

It is nighttime and all the digidestined are sleeping so quietly…

In Tai's dream… "Where am I?" "You are stuck here with me," said Azzulongmon. "Hey, why weren't you there when the last destiny stone was about to get destroyed?" asked Tai. "Kimeramon sealed me off so I couldn't interact with you. But now that I am free, nothing can stop me from ruling digiworld as I am supposed to," said Azzulongmon. "Ok that was weird," said Tai.

Meanwhile at Gemma's apartment… "Ok the camera is set," said Gemma. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Jordan. "Shut up. Of course I'm going through with this," replied Gemma. She went out of the door with a crowbar. She went down the stairs and stared up at Tai's apartment all the way from the bottom of the apartment… "How am I going to get up there?" asked Gemma. Suddenly she found a long piece of rope just lying on the floor… "How strange?" asked Gemma again. She picked it up… "Now to see if those lessons of cheerleading actually paid off," she said. She threw the rope all the way up to Tai's balcony and got it around the bar. She started to climb up… "This is harder than I thought," said Gemma.

Digiworld… "Ok so where should I start?" asked Millenniummon, "I shall start by destroying digiworld, bit by bit." He sent out a few digimon. They were Monochromon, Snimon, Drimogemon, Mojyamon, Tyrannomon and DarkTyrannomon, all in packs of 10. "HAHA! Digiworld shall fall before me," said Millenniummon.

Earth… "How do spies on television do these stuff? It is like giving me a complete workout," said Gemma. She was halfway. "If I was that digimon then I would have already done my job already."

Sora's apartment… "I wonder what Millenniummon is doing right at this moment?" asked Sora to herself, "What I can't believe is that Kimeramon can digivolve. How weird is that?"

Davis' house… "Oh Davis! Can you please get your stinky underwear out of my bedroom," yelled June totally annoyed. "Ok fine," said Davis. He went into June's room and saw pictures of Jim all over the wall… "Oh my god! You are so in love with him," said Davis. "Of course I am," said June. She slapped Davis on the face.

Meanwhile Gemma was continually doing her rope workout… "How long until I can get up there?" asked Gemma annoyed. Suddenly she finally reached up onto the balcony… "Haha! Now to show everyone who is the best sneaker," said Gemma. She climbed into the apartment… She went into Tai's room and activated the camera. "Perfect," she said. She left the room…

The next morning…

"Oh no! Wake up Tai!" shouted Kari. "What is it?" asked Tai. "Kimeramon's digivolved form has sent out digimon all over digiworld," replied Kari in a panic. "You new kids have to go ASAP while we stay here doing nothing," said Tai. "Ok see ya soon," said Kari. She contacted the other digidestined and off she went…

School… "Ok guys are you ready?" asked Yolei. "Yeah," said Davis. "Digiport open," said Cody. In they went…

Digiworld… "Oh my god. Look at this place," said Kari. "It has nearly been destroyed. We've got to do something," said Tk. "Ok, split up into your DNA partners," said Yolei. Off they went in different directions…

With Davis and Ken…. "Look at all those digimon," said Ken. "We better get ready for action," said Davis.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon."

"Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon." The digimon turned around…

"Twin Sickles, Blaze Blast, Drill Rage, Ice Boomerang, Monochro Tail."

It slammed into Exveemon and Stingmon. "It's time to DNA Digivolve," said Ken.

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…. Paildramon… Desperado Blaster."

It blasted into the digimon. "Yeah, we will win," said Davis.

Meanwhile with Yolei and Kari… "Why did we have to go into the most scariest forest in digiworld?" asked Yolei dramatically. "I dunno. I guess we had no choice," replied Kari. Suddenly they heard something rustling inside the bushes… "Did you hear that?" asked Gatomon. "Yes we all did," replied Hawkmon. All these digimon surrounded Kari, Yolei, Gatomon and Hawkmon… "Look! It's Parrotmon, Blossomon, Knightmon and Karatenmon," explained Hawkmon. "We have some work to do," said Kari.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Aquilamon."

"Grand Horns, Lightning Paw."

"Parrot Claw, Thorn Whips, Knight Sword, Sword Blade."

Aquilamon and Gatomon were on the ground. "Time to DNA Digivolve," said Yolei.

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA Digivolve to… Silphymon… Static Force."

The digimon fell on the ground. "Keep it up guys," said Kari.

Earth… "Oh my god! Look. Tai is getting ready to go in the shower," said Gemma excited. "Count me out," said Jordan.

Tai's apartment… "That is weird! What's a camera doing in my shower?" asked Tai. Then he realised it was Gemma who put it in there. "That little pervert!" he said angrily.

Suddenly someone knocked on Tai's door… "Coming." When he opened the door… "AHHHHHHHH!" The house was empty…

Sora's house… "Was that Tai screaming?" she asked. Sora went outside and looked out… "Oh my god!" Suddenly her house was empty too…

Gemma's apartment… "My camera is ruined," said Gemma. Suddenly she heard Tai and Sora. "Huh?" Jordan and Gemma looked out the window… "Who invited that?" asked Jordan. The beast saw Gemma and Jordan and knocked them out… A few minutes later the beast had captured all of the original digidestined…

Digiworld… "Look at all those digimon destroying the ocean," said Cody. "I think you and Armadillomon have to travel underwater while Patamon and I take care of things from up here," said Tk. "Ok," said Cody.

"Digi Armour Energise." "Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to… Submarimon."

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon." They split up.

"Metal Fireball," said SkullMeramon. "Be careful Angemon."

Down underneath the ocean…

"Pulse Blast," said Dolphmon.

"Oxygen Torpedo," said Submarimon.

The attack had little effect. "There's a hoard of Dolphmon everywhere. We can't do this by ourselves," said Cody. "I agree. We need Angemon," said Submarimon.

On the surface… "Hand of Fate," said Angemon. It got SkullMeramon.

With Davis and Ken… "Desperado Blaster," said Paildramon.

"Volcanic Strike," said Monochromon.

The attack destroyed Monochromon.

"Desperado Blaster." The other digimon got destroyed… "Ok that's good. Now we have to destroy those dark crystals but how?" asked Davis. "I have no idea," replied Ken. "I think we have to meet up with the others and use our combine strength to destroy the dark crystals," said Paildramon. "Awesome plan," said Davis. Off they went…

Dark forest… "Astral Laser," said Silphymon. It got the digimon. "Now's your chance," said Yolei.

"Static Force," Silphymon said again. It destroyed the digimon.

"I got an email from Davis, saying we have to meet them at the first dark crystal," said Kari. "Ok let's go," said Yolei. Off they went…

Beach… "Hey look over there! It is Ankylomon. I think we need to DNA Digivolve," said Angemon. "Alright then," said Tk.

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA Digivolve to… Shakkoumon."

"A new challenge, excellent," said SkullMeramon. Suddenly all the Dolphmon came on the surface and used their Pulse Blast… "Metal Fireball," said SkullMeramon.

"Kachina Bomb," said Shakkoumon. It had no effect.

"Justice Beam." It melted all the digimon.

Tk and Cody got the email as well and headed off…

At the first dark crystal… "We're here," said Tk. "Ok now what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Yolei. "Well we thought that if we all use our combine powers then the dark crystal could be destroyed," explained Davis. "Hey that might work," said Cody. "Lets try it then," said Kari. They all aimed for the crystal… "Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb."

It crashed into the crystal. "Mega Digivolve," said Ken.

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon…

Silphymon Mega Digivolve to… Valkymon…

Shakkoumon Mega Digivolve to… Vikemon."

"Let's go guys," said Tk.

"Positron Laser, Valky Wing Strike, Vike Laser."

It crashed into the dark crystal and suddenly there was an explosion and the crystal disappeared… "Yes we did it," they all shouted.

Hideout… "WHAT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? THIS IS NOT FAIR! THAT IS IT! YOU ALL SHALL DIE! GET THEM MY LOYAL BEAST!" shouted Millenniummon. Suddenly the beast kidnapped Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Tk and Kari. The DNA digimon attacked but reverted into baby form. All was quiet… Somewhere… "Where are we?" asked Tai. "Let us go," said Davis. "Oh I don't think so." "You are with us," said the beast…

**Who is this mysterious beast? Will the digidestined be able to escape from its clutches? Find out in the next chapter! I hope you readers have enjoyed the story so far because there is plenty more install… please review ;) **


End file.
